The Teacher's Pet
by Kurogane7
Summary: AU Vincent Valentine's life had gone down the drain after he had divorced his wife. After an unexpected encounter, will a former student of his be able to heal the hurt in his heart? M for lemon in later chapters...read and review, would you kindly?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I had this idea swimming in my head and I couldn't resist. I've seen some school romances involving Yuffie and Vincent, and I also decided to take a page from "Sorceress Fujin" herself, since she likes involving either Yuffie or Vincent being pets. In the meantime, I'll think of more to write for "Biwa and Ninja"…Please read and review—reviews will help me in writing the next chapter, and in figuring out whether or not to continue this story…I know it's short, but please bear in mind that this is only a prologue.

* * *

**_

Two years ago…

"Who can tell me what are factors that led up to the war in Wutai?" asked Professor Valentine, writing down 'Factors Leading to the War' on the dry-erase board, "Can I get any volunteers?" At the sight of hands shooting up, all of them from the girls and some boys in the classroom.

"Let's see…ah yes! How about you Miss Kisaragi?"

The girl stood up, and cleared her throat. "According to my dad, one of the factors that led to the war was the fact that Shinra was looking to make more money regardless of what they sold to Wutai—an issue that just added to the tensions between the island kingdom and the Western Continent. That, and Shinra threatened to make war with Wutai upon making first contact—an action that would create great resentment towards Shinra, and thus planting a seed of rebellion. But the biggest factor that led to the war (and the last straw in my opinion), was when President Shinra ordered for a mako generator to be built over Da Chao."

Yuffie Kisaragi—one of his brighter students. Actually, her whole family is Wutainese, and it is understandable that her father would know all this, and it was true too. Being Half-Wutainese himself, he had as much resentment for Shinra for what they did up to that point…but the past was the past, even he cannot change it…just like the crimes he had committed after his being drafted into the Turks. Even today, fate considers anything in the past water under the bridge and will continue to move on regardless of who is punishing whom for whatever transgression had happened then.

Besides, under Rufus Shinra, the company had been going under heavy reforms…or so the media says. Vincent, being a former Turk himself, knows that they will always make use of these clandestine dark suits to perform unspeakable things…although counterterrorism happens to be one of the things the Turks now do.

Professor Valentine simply nodded his head as he wrote the factors down on the dry-erase board as 'corporate dishonesty and greed', 'threats', and 'mako generator on Da Chao'. "Correct Miss Kisaragi…we now have three main factors that contributed to the war. Anyone else? Yes Miss Lockheart?"

Tifa Lockheart was another of his students, a year senior to Yuffie, and just as bright—she was dating Cloud Strife of the football team, the Midgar High Behemoths. "What about the rumors about human experiments being done in Wutai by Shinra?"

Professor Valentine nodded and wrote on the board 'rumors of human experimentation'. "Excellent…although those are probably simply rumors, we cannot disclose the fact that rumors are based on the truth. So whether or not those experiments are real, we'll have to investigate one of these days. Anyone else?" Before anyone could raise their hands, the bell rang for classes to be over for the day. "Okay everyone, remember, you have a final in three days—this lesson will be included, so I want you all to have plenty of time to study…otherwise, I will have to flunk out some unfortunate soul."

At that, everyone left for home, while Vincent started packing up to do the same. Once he turned around, he saw that Yuffie stayed behind. "Is there anything I can help you with Yuffie?" he asked, holding his portfolios next to him. "Actually, I was going to ask if you could take me to your place," she said, "I really don't want to go home."

Vincent had a concerned look in his eyes, scanning her for anything wrong with her—normally, Yuffie Kisaragi was a very energetic and perky girl, and even yesterday, she was hyper, but today, she sounds a bit bummed out. "Did something happen with your dad?"

"Nothing much. He's just a bit angry since his company's taken a plunge yesterday and he got laid off from his office…I think he's been to a bar all night, because this morning he smelled like sakè."

Vincent sighed, and said, "Very well then. I'll take you home and give your father a call. All I ask is that you don't disturb my wife—she's in her eighth month now, and so she will likely be asleep at this time." Yuffie looked a bit disgusted when she heard 'father' and 'wife', but she immediately cooled down as she swallowed. "Thanks."

Vincent and Yuffie rode on the black Harley Davidson Fatboy with their things in the cargo boxes. All this time, Yuffie had been gripping quite close to her teacher as he drove the motorcycle to his home. As he looked back on his parent-teacher home visits with Godo Kisaragi, he knew that the man and his daughter did not exactly have what one would call an ideal parent-child relationship…they both constantly argued and fought each other. But any idiot could tell that Godo really did care about his daughter—and probably that job was the only thing that kept him and his daughter afloat, and now he had nothing…any single parent getting laid off would go to a bar and drink themselves to near-death. It was bad enough losing your wife to childbirth, but having to see something that reminds you of your wife every day, would hurt anyone very badly.

* * *

They finally made it: 117 Nibelheim Way. The Valentine residence was a Spartan two-storied house—but it was not a bad place, its lime green paintjob on the outside and the soft yellow interior paintjob would make anyone feel at peace, and the way everything was decorated on the inside screamed homey. Even Yuffie had to admit that this was a good place to raise a baby in…although this is not her first time visiting her teacher outside of school. In fact, she had followed him here without his knowledge just to get observe him once in a while—not to speak, just to look from afar.

"If you'll just wait here Yuffie, I'll call your dad," he said, "I have to at least let him know you're staying here. Otherwise, I could go to jail for this." With that, Vincent left and dialed the phone.

"Hello, Godo? This is Professor Valentine from the school, and I'm calling about Yuffie. No, no, she's fine. It's just that she wants to stay here for a bit. Yeah, she told me about your layoff, and said she was afraid. What of, she didn't tell me…she just had this bad feeling. Now don't go blaming her, she told me that she was scared of you this morning. Anyway, I'll be taking care of her until you've cooled down and are ready to pick her up. In the meantime, I wish you a penny for your thoughts." With that, Vincent hung up.

"Okay Yuffie," he said, turning to face her, "since you're here, I'd like to introduce you to someone…" With that, he beckoned Yuffie to come on upstairs with him quietly to the den. "Lucrecia? Are you awake?"

"Right here Vincent!" said the woman in the bed, her belly was swollen with and with a new life inside it. She looked at the door, and waved at her husband happily. Lucrecia Crescent-Valentine was indeed a beautiful woman, and the best wife any man could ask for. She was also lucky herself to have caught the affections of such a devilishly handsome man, and not to mention a very good husband.

"Lucrecia, you remember Yuffie don't you?" asked Vincent, while Lucrecia nodded, "She's going to stay with us for a while. Her dad got laid off, and so we're keeping her here until he gets his mind straight. Well, I'm going to fix dinner, while you two catch up." With that, Vincent left the room, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Yuffie simply sat close to Lucrecia, and put her ear to the belly of the mother. "So, did you find out the sex of the baby yet?"

Lucrecia smiled and chuckled. "It's a boy." She then looked out the window meditatively…what would she do if he found out? How could she do this to him when he's been nothing but good to her? What will happen to him when he finds out that this child is not really his?

Yuffie noticed the silence, and looked up at Lucrecia. "Is something wrong Mrs. Valentine?"

"It's nothing dear; it's just that I'm having thoughts."

"I hope they're good ones. You don't deserve to have your mind clouded by things like that."

Lucrecia sighed. She didn't deserve a man like Vincent…for what she had done, she deserved to be raped and beaten in front of the whole world. "If only that were so; I was only thinking of how a baby would change everything. I mean, after I recuperate and learn to take care of this child, how will things be after this boy comes into our lives?"

Yuffie simply smiled. "I don't think it's supposed to be predictable like that…for good or for bad, I think you're supposed to figure it out on your own as they come up."

"You're right. I'm just being silly…"

"That's right…think positive thoughts. You'll get through this—I know you will."

* * *

The next day, came and went quickly, but Yuffie enjoyed every moment of last night with her teacher—she would not trade that night for anything in the world. She was really reluctant to go back to her father when he showed up at Professor Valentine's doorstep…but he had this look of sincere regret on his face while she walked towards the Toyota Matrix in the driveway. "I'm sorry Yuffie," he said, as he closed the door, and started driving, "I've not done right by you in the past. I promise…after we move out, things will be different. You'll see. I will make it all up to you."

Godo had realized what a complete asshole he'd been to his daughter. It took a secretly-planned visit to her teacher on her part for him to realize this. She was what's left of his wife…if he really wants to keep her in his heart, he'd better cut back on all the fights they've had in the past and would have in the future, and treat her better.

Vincent watched as they drove away, knowing that after Yuffie graduates this year, he will never see her again…but being with her was like a preview for how parenthood would be like. It would be hard, but that would be nothing compared to the joys of having a child. He was ready to be a father, and a good husband…


	2. 150,000,000 gil

_**A/N: And now we get to the main story…with me trying my hand at smut. Lots of cursing thanks to Cid abusing the f-word. If there are any ladies out there reading this, then please pardon my French. Read and review, would you kindly?

* * *

**_

Two Years Later…

"Come on Vince, you fucking emo bastard!" yelled Cid, dragging his friend to the Golden Saucer, "You never want to fucking leave that fucking house ever since your fucking divorce finalized! And I fucking know that all you fucking do all fucking day is mope the fuck around with that poor fucking chocobo of yours and that fucking small tree garden! Now we are fucking here at the fucking entertainment center of the fucking world, we are going to fucking drink that fucking two-timing slut out of your fucking system with the strongest fucking lager and sakè we can get you, and we are going to fucking introduce you to some other fucking two-timing slut so that you can fuck her fucking stupid bitch-ass brains out. As a matter of fucking fact, I fucking expect you to fuck her so fucking bad and so fucking hard that Lurcrecia is fucking out of your system! And besides, Shera is going to be fucking upset with me if I don't at least fucking do something to make sure you don't fucking blow your fucking brains out—and don't worry your fucking prissy head about treating me or paying me the fuck back, I'm fucking treating and you're fucking going to fucking enjoy it you fucker!" Cid then caught sight of everybody in the ticket line staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS STARING THE FUCK AT?! WE DON'T FUCKING SWING THAT FUCKING WAY! AND BESIDES, DON'T YOU FUCKING SHITHEADS NOTICE THE FUCKING WEDDING RING?! FUCK OFF!!!"

Vincent simply scowled and put his fingers onto the bridge of his nose in embarrassment as Cid continued to drag him on—when Cid Highwind is angry, the amount of cursing that leaves his lips would have his mother Rebecca stuffing his mouth with soap for eternity from beyond the grave, and he had the habit of using the word 'fuck' more often than any other person in the world when riled up and angry. As a matter of fact, he'd probably hold the records of "Heaviest user of the f-word in the world" and "Foulest tongue in the world". But nonetheless, he was right; it had been a year since his divorce from Lucrecia was finalized, and all he had been doing aside from his relatively new position as principal, was "mope the fuck around" all alone in the house they had shared together while she supposedly became happy with the man she had cheated on him with, while he took care of Miyuki and maintained his bonsai garden.

A small world actually—who would have thought that a man who looks so much like an ass as Hojo does; the man who had tortured him with sadistic enthusiasm day in and day out during Vincent's forced tour as a Turk, and quite possibly the biggest prick the world had ever seen, would have caught the attention of such a sweet and comely woman such as Lucrecia Crescent? Life was indeed full of ironies—even his son Sephiroth looked nothing at all like his sire, taking after his own mother. A shame that he won't be in that boy's life as a father, considering the circumstances…the court had awarded custody of him to Lucrecia—whether the look of contrition on Lucrecia's face upon hearing that she would be taking care of her son was actually real or a lie, he didn't know…it was as if he never knew her from the start. The entire jury had even seen fit to empty all of his pockets due to the lawyer she had and rubbed it in his face, by rewarding an asshole like Hojo for making his life miserable with every cent he had worked hard for up to that point—there was indeed no justice in this world. If it were through nonconsensual reasons, Vincent would have forgiven it—but Lucrecia had every chance to refuse, or at least to say 'no', but she couldn't resist him whispering sweet nothings into her ear, even if she was a bit tipsy at the time.

"Okay, Shera said 'male bonding time' eh? Well what says you to hitting the fucking chocobo races first?" Cid dragged Vincent over to the stadium—during that hour, he didn't have a chance to enjoy the race with Cid's profanity cursing the fact that Vincent had won the jackpot, when yellow chocobo number 12, named "Mother Mary" had miraculously beaten the other eleven birds in the race when everyone else had tripped while she ran past all of them. When Cid asked why Vincent always wins at any wager whenever they gamble against each other, Vincent simply replied, "I'm not sure myself…for some reason I tend to luck out in these kinds of events…if it were in real life, I don't know how lucky I really am, but for some reason, Lady Fortuna favors me in the wagering of money."

Noticing the slight change of mood in his friend, Cid pat Vincent over the back, and started walking with him over to the next stop to celebrate his victory…a bar known in the Golden Saucer to have served their spiciest homemade brew of Wutainese sakè…the alcohol that Vincent tended to favor over any other. Cid never did see what was so good about spicy alcohol, but at least it may help to cheer his best friend's spirits after what had happened to him. And it was a good thing too for tonight—Vincent had not been laid in a long time, and he was very close to getting fired because of it…perhaps a visit to a prostitute may help rid him of all that pent-up sexual frustration he's had to deal with for the past year or so, and help him get his job back on the ball. The reason being that he won't take it out on those poor students, parents, and teachers (even Barrett, the PE teacher and one of his friends, was scared shitless in his presence); they're already scared of him as it is after his divorce, they don't need to be scared to the point of suicide.

* * *

Vincent and Cid sat around at "The Wutainese Sakura", sipping away at the ginseng-soaked sakè mixed in with wasabi powder. The taste was a mixture of both sweet and spicy—like needles piercing the taste buds, and then a rush of water coming to cool the tongue. "You know, this is actually quite good," said Cid, after putting out his cigarette and helping himself to his first shot, "you've actually got good taste here." "I'm surprised Cid," said Vincent, "I never thought you'd enjoy something you didn't really understand…but for me, nothing really calms my nerves down like a shot of sakè from home."

"I'll drink to that." At that, Vincent and Cid cheered…although Vincent was still very much depressed, the fact that at least he had friends that cared brought his happiness up by a tick. The sakè really did help out in relaxing him—no matter the trouble, ginseng-soaked sakè mixed with wasabi powder always does the job. At the sound of drums sounding out, an awkward-looking man appeared from the stage of the bar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called out the muscle-bound man known only as Dio, "We have a special treat for you tonight! A frequent customer of ours, Don Corneo has unfortunately passed on due to unforeseen circumstances…and so, due to the laws we have here, we hold an auction for everything! And so everything must go! Pets! Furniture! And even weapons! And without further ado, we shall begin with the pet auction! Victor, bring out the first pets!"

Vincent immediately read the code-talk…he knew that Dio cared an insanely large amount when it came to his family and professional lives. Don Corneo, unfortunately being the stupid pervert he was, had apparently never been privy to this amount of tender loving care. From the gossip that Vincent had heard in his frequents to the underworld, Don Corneo had made the mistake of raping Dio's daughter, taking off with all her money and a chunk of his, and fled to Costa Del Sol. And when Dio says 'unforeseen circumstances', he always meant 'unforeseen consequences'…from what Vincent had heard, Dio had some men corner Don Corneo in his own house, and brought him before the earlier to torture him. Knowing Dio's habits from the times he was hired from the Turks to do a hit, Vincent knew that Don Corneo was somewhere in this bar, being tortured as this auction was going on.

Pets on the other hand, were the most well-known vocabulary to anyone…especially to those who have at the very least been to the underworld. Pets are essentially criminals-turned-prostitutes. They say that to be a pet is a bit better than being incarcerated in any jail as the offender loses his or her freedom either way—it's just that being a pet means that you are that person's sex slave. To identify themselves, pets are to wear a collar at all times and are forced to obey regulations as pets.

As Vincent continued to watch the walkway, he saw two pets, both female, straddling each other between the legs while embracing each other in a passionate kiss that soon ceased as one of the pets broke the kiss from the lips, and started kissing her partner on the neck before sticking out her tongue and licking her down to her left breast, stopping to tease the nipple with her tongue before moving on to the abdomen and moving back and forth five times before resuming the path to tease the clitoris, and then ending off with a cunnilingus. A pet auction always meant that someone would not be going home alone—when pets are auctioned, paperwork has to be filled out, and the collar must remain around the neck even after the bid has been won…especially when the said pet had become permanently registered. The show that has been choreographed had been set up to rig the auctions so that there would be a distraction should the bids be continuing on…should anyone be stupid enough to fall for such a ruse.

As soon as the teased pet came, the two of them were purchased by a young and cocky redhead in an indigo suit that signified him as a Turk. Although it was not uncommon for a Turk to purchase pets, Vincent was not really one of them…he believed that bedding a pet was generally too easy, and that in the long run, actual feelings would do better than a justified whore, as someone who would actually return the feelings of love back would be a better wife or husband—plus he enjoyed the challenge. If he wanted a one-nighter, then all he had to do was see an actual prostitute and problem solved, but Vincent was looking for something more serious than a one-night stand at the moment…he wanted someone whom he can get to know, and someone who wanted to get to know him.

As the next pet was brought out, his attention was turned to her as she walked down the walkway: she had short dark chestnut hair, stormy gray eyes, and a very petite and almost sticklike frame—she looked familiar…as soon as she crossed by Vincent, she froze for a moment, and turned her head away quickly. But that moment was all it took for Vincent to register who it was that he had seen…it was Yuffie Kisaragi, his best student during his history class. What in the world was she doing as a pet?

"This lovely lady here was caught stealing materia from our dearly departed friend and turned into a pet just prior to his untimely demise," Dio began, as Yuffie began to sway her hips and her top slowly, "she could very well steal from you, or for you...whichever you prefer! And in other news, we are lucky tonight—for she was taken just as she was about to turn filthy…that's right folks, this girl is as untouched as white snow. And now, the auction shall commence!" shouted Dio, "We shall begin the bid with 100,000 gil! And the race is on in…5…4…3…2…1…Begin!" The auction began when the redheaded Turk started with 150,000 gil, only to be promptly beaten out by a blond woman offering 300,000 gil. The bidding war between the redhead and the blond continued until the blond offered 1,000,000 gil. A mustached man decided to jump in and bid 10,000,000 gil for Yuffie. And just when everything looked up for the man in the mustache, Vincent had just interrupted Dio from making the deal final with a bid of 150,000,000 gil—the exact number he had earned in his jackpot from the chocobo races! And with nobody to dispute this amount, Vincent had won the auction as soon as Dio had finished the countdown.

* * *

The drive to Nibelheim Way from the Golden Saucer was long and silent. Yuffie simply looked away from Vincent in shame while Cid drove his Ford Gran Torino down the highway that led to his house. Vincent on the other hand was more concerned about the manila folder that he had in his hands, with Yuffie's paperwork in it. As soon as he opened the folder he saw a red sheet of paper—meaning that Yuffie had been marked as a code red pet…no doubt because Don Corneo had a habit of blowing things out of proportion when attractive-looking women were concerned; a habit that had benefitted his perverse tastes for so long.

"150,000,000 gil," said Cid, "150 fucking million gil you won from a fucking miracle, and you fucking squander it all on some fucking bitch! Really Vince, what the fuck? You need that money big time!"

"Cid, do please shut up," said Vincent, "or else I'll tell Shera that you ran off to find yourself a lager, and wound up finding a hooker instead…and that you fucked her nice, you fucked her hard, and you both fucking enjoyed it so much that she actually gave you her number…all this while I got myself a pet."

Cid knew that Vincent's skill in the fine art of blackmail was unbeatable compared to his, and so he shut up—even one word of cursing would equal to Vincent singing to Shera about his indiscretion. "Besides, I did it for a good reason. I know this girl, and so it didn't seem right that she had to be a pet. I know it sounds stupid to you, but somehow, I felt it to be the right thing to do." Cid simply grunted at Vincent in affirmation…he didn't care what his friend did with his money, so long as he stopped moping around.

Vincent looked at his new pet, and sighed. "Why did you have to get yourself in trouble with Don Corneo?" he asked himself, "Well, it's too late to change anything now…you're under a red slip, meaning that I can't really do anything to help you because you're now a pet for life. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes," mumbled Yuffie, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "please stop looking at me…I don't want you to see me like this." She was really crying at this point. It really broke Vincent's heart to see her like this…even though he was still manically depressed, Yuffie crying always made him feel even worse—he didn't know why, but he always felt happy whenever she was happy. That was probably because she always lit up a room with nothing but happiness no matter where she went…but now that he knew how depressed and sad she was, his mood matched hers.

* * *

Yuffie followed Vincent while attached to the leash as he walked towards the door and unlocked it. She then noticed a black chocobo chick chirping as it was running towards them and nuzzling Vincent's leg causing him to pick it up from under the wings and scratch its head affectionately—it was roughly a month or two old, and about the size of a fully-grown chow-chow. It wore a red leather collar with the name "Miyuki" written on the tag, and from the looks of it, that chocobo was going to grow into quite a pretty girl. As she walked into the house, she also saw that there were no longer any pictures in the house…something must have happened.

"Lucrecia and I divorced," he said, breaking the silence as he led Yuffie up the stairs, "I found out that she had been cheating on me…and that my son was not mine, but the other man's. I now live alone—she says she's sorry, but I have a hard time believing her…I suppose that she's actually happy with that asshole Hojo, and couldn't bring herself to admit it—pardon my French. Well, I guess it's my fault now that I think about it—I should have seen the signs and suspected off the bat that she was having an affair instead of having to walk in on the two of them getting into position to have animal sex—sex that I was supposed to be having with her. I actually thought she could be trusted you know? And why am I even telling you this? Surely you don't find this interesting."

"Actually master," said Yuffie, looking at Vincent as she kept following him up the stairs, "I want to hear this. Contrary to what you may think, I really do care about you. In fact, I somehow feel connected to you—I don't know why, but for some reason, you and I just click together emotionally."

Vincent looked at Yuffie with concern in his eyes, and sighed. "It's getting late. I have to get back to work tomorrow…in the meantime I would recommend that you get some rest yourself." Once he led Yuffie to the room outside the den, he unhooked her leash as soon as he sat her down on the bed. "This will be your room. Feel free to decorate it however you like; and if there is anything you want or need, do not hesitate to ask." With that, he left her in the room while Miyuki followed him to the den and jumped up onto the bed, while Vincent simply got out of his clothes and into his red boxers and tank-top. Normally, if he were alone, Vincent would have been naked going to bed, but since he had a permanent guest and Miyuki was such a young bird, he may as well suck it up, and be modest.

Just as he was about to turn around, Vincent felt arms embracing him from behind, and then size-a breasts and a face squeezing into his back as Yuffie tightened her grip. The feeling of her hug on his lower back transferred from his skin to the nerves in his lower thoracic and upper lumbar sections of his spine, shot the electric signals their way up to his brain, and caused his pants to tighten from the erotic contact he was receiving. Had it been so long since he had sex that he was even willing to take this girl—better check that, sweet girl hard and brutally?

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked, moving her hands to rub him on his abs, causing his cock to throb quickly as she kept on rubbing him, "I really don't want to be alone tonight." It only worsened as she started straddling him on her thigh from behind as it continued to gradually accelerate in throbbing. "You may Yuffie," he said, trying his hardest to think the most disgusting thoughts he could to kill his erection, but nothing worked—she was simply too good, "all I ask is that you keep this appropriate…as I am still very much a man, and I'm sure that you are uncomfortable after your run-in with Don Corneo."

Yuffie simply released him, smoothly and slowly removing her arms from his person, leaving him with a very much raging erection at this point…it was a good thing that his boxers were loose enough to hide the offending appendage, otherwise, she'd label him as a pervert no better than Corneo himself. Miyuki saw Yuffie walking towards the bed, and immediately moved from the right side of the bed, and into the center so that she wouldn't get squashed. Vincent then turned and saw Yuffie in the bed and under the blanket—sleeping peacefully. As he walked towards the bed, he scratched Miyuki on the head before the two of them went to sleep the minute he switched off the lights…

_**A/N: The Vincent winning the chocobo race scene was inspired by an episode in "Get Smart" where Max Smart was trying to be a double agent and found that he was too lucky in a casino as he helped a man win a game just by walking past him, won a poker game with the agents he was spying on, and earned the jackpot on a slot machine by accidentally pulling the lever down.**_


	3. Master and Pet

_**A/N: In this chapter, we see what happened to Yuffie in the two years since she last saw Vincent, and how she wound up being a pet. More FF7 characters will be showing up, and you will be having smut again…and I aim to be serious on it here—dead serious. So if you're offended by smut, I must politely ask that you do not read this story. Other than that, please read and review.

* * *

**_

Yuffie woke up the next morning to find something licking her in the face, and then she opened her eyes in surprise to see Miyuki in the act. As soon as she noticed that Yuffie was wide awake, she immediately made herself cozy next to her master's new friend. This was definitely an affectionate little bird. As Yuffie got up, Miyuki continued to follow her around the house to the smell of breakfast…she found Vincent cooking eggs and toast for the two of them, and a bundle of greens were being chopped up and placed in a small bowl for Miyuki. As soon as Vincent put the bowl to the floor, he stroked Miyuki's breast feathers before she started eating, and got back at the table.

"Breakfast is served," he said, "and don't worry, I won't demand sex of you unless you really want it. All I ask is that you take care of Miyuki while I'm gone, and to water the plants." "Are you still teaching?" asked Yuffie, spreading margarine on her toast. She was curious to know what had changed.

Vincent dripped some soy sauce around his egg, and started cutting around the yolk. "No. I'm the principal now."

As soon as she was done with the knife, Yuffie set it down on the table and took a bite out of her toast. "Are any of the teachers still around since I was last there?"

Vincent picked up the egg yolk, and ate it with his fork, and swallowing before speaking. "Coach Wallace is still around and teaching phys ed., so is Nurse Gainsborough—both of whom just got married last year FYI, and each are doing well with their adopted stepdaughters. Professors Fair, Rhapsados, Crescent, Gast, and regrettably Hojo are still here teaching their respective fields. Oh how I'd love to fire him on the spot, wait for him to go home, and then strangle him in his sleep…but unfortunately, he has tenure, so even I can't touch him. Aside from that, we have several new teachers coming in, Professor Highwind is here to teach chemistry, machine shop, and physics, and I'm having a meeting with the other teacher today."

"How's Aeris and everyone else?"

"Aeris is now my aide so that she can earn more money to go to Mideel Tech., and I've heard that Cloud and Tifa are going to Kalm University together. Oh, look at the time, I'm late for work. I'll see you tonight then." With that, Vincent got up, picked up his thermos and portfolio, and ran off to his Fatboy. Yuffie wondered what it was that her former teacher and current master kept in the backyard that Miyuki should not be allowed into. She made sure that the little black bird was not around before opening the door, and finding herself looking at a small shelf and camellia growing nearby…there was a pot containing a black pine, another with a fir tree, two pots with red oak, and an alder tree grown into a miniaturized size, and the way they were all trimmed was beautifully done, especially with the way they were arranged on the shelf to form a kind of small forest.

Vincent certainly had many talents—she only wondered what they all were. That and she wondered how much they would all sell for. Dio wasn't kidding when he said that Yuffie stole—in fact, she was rather good as a pickpocket until she made the mistake of crossing Don Corneo. Hopefully that perverted bastard was dead by now…

* * *

_Midgar High School…a few hours later…_

Vincent simply sat down behind his desk, reading the record of the student before him and his past acts while glancing back the troublemaker once in a while—one who was sitting around on the oaken chair before him obviously unaware of what he had gotten himself into. This particular case was passed onto him by Lucrecia (the school psychiatrist), who in turn had him turned in from Hojo (the biology teacher), after being ratted on by Marlene Wallace (Barrett's adopted daughter). He had to respect the kid's resolve to not even shiver though…almost all kids are turned into glue the second they step into his office. "So Denzel," he began, breaking the silence, "I hear you're a tough case to crack."

"Don't start speaking to me like you know me," said Denzel, aggressively, "you do that and I'll rip that pansy-ass pretty-boy flesh off your face. Nothing you say is going to work—it's all bullshit."

Vincent remained calm and kept a stony face at all times. "Funny, I should be saying the same to you. I don't know you, and you don't know me, so why don't we just get along for now? And don't think that I'm scared at all of you…you think you've seen hell because you've been abused and bullied? Well wait until you see this…" Vincent got up, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing many scars crisscrossing his body, causing a surprised look to appear on Denzel's eyes while he buttoned his shirt back up.

"You still think I'm a pansy-ass pretty-boy? Don't be surprised, I've seen even more Hell than you, so don't even go there with me." As he looked back at the boy, he could see that his resolve was wavering as he looked into the eyes of Denzel with silent anger as he sat back down. It was only then that he could see what kind of devil his principal could be—those crimson eyes simply threatened him without him needing to say another word. It was clear that if he ever got into trouble again, then he'd face the anger behind those eyes again, and they'd haunt him for life.

"You still have a chance to turn things around," said Vincent, turning up a sincere smile and lightening the mood up a bit, but the anger was still there, and so the smile was simply increasing the amount of terror that Denzel was feeling, "I would recommend that you take it—lest you wish for me to lecture you again. Although if you're still suffering from your home problems, you can always talk with me—all I ask is that you be more civil with me. Would that be a problem?" Denzel simply nodded for no, and didn't notice that his carpenter's jeans had darkened in color as he walked out the door before running away scared after finally finding the reason why this man was to be feared. Vincent sighed and put his thumb and index finger upon the bridge of his nose before he pressed a button on his desk, activating a walkie-talkie.

"Aeris, would you kindly send for Wedge?" he asked, "I have another student who urinated on himself in absolute terror." "Again?!" said the voice over the com channel, belonging to Aeris Gainsborough, "This is the second time today! What happened to the days when you were very diplomatic about these kinds of things? Although I do kind of want to see the reaction on Wedge's face when he hears that he has to come back to your office over urine again, I really do kind of miss the days before…that happened."

Vincent simply sighed. "Aeris, let's not go through this again. I really don't want to talk about it…besides, what's done is done, there's no use in crying over spilt milk. Hojo's already gotten away with it—as much as I hate admitting it. I'd really love nothing more than to rip his guts out for everything that's happened though. And as to that boy, I tried to be diplomatic at the first try, but I saw that it wasn't going to work—it appeared to me that tyranny was the only way to get him to listen."

"Oh yeah, your appointment with the new teacher is ready. Should I reschedule?"

"No need. Just tell him that I'll meet him in the teacher's lounge for lunch—I'll be in the corner as usual. And do inform Wedge that he'll have to deal with urine again."

There was a bit of giggling at the other end of the line while Vincent got his things ready to leave for lunch—which came in a few minutes. "No problem." As soon as her answer came, Vincent picked up his lunch box, and jumped over the puddle of urine on the floor spreading past the leather sofa, and headed to the teacher's lounge as the bell for lunch rang. Once he arrived at the teacher's lounge, he found his usual spot, opened his box, and pulled out a bento he had bought on the way to school, easily finding the chopsticks and snapping them apart.

As he sharpened his chopsticks, Vincent saw a man with shoulder-length black hair and a beard walk his table. "Mr. Tuesti," said Vincent, "it's been a while. So, you're the replacement?" "Please Vincent, you can still call me Reeve," said Tuesti, "even though we don't work together anymore due to the collapse of Shinra. So, have you scared the piss out of anyone so far?"

"The occasional delinquent student or two, although they've been getting bolder and bolder, and thus statistically increasing the number of delinquents: I swear, even the student watch is becoming corrupted by them. It actually takes my charming eyes to make them scared. The girls act strange and are scared around me, while the boys are just plain scared…I don't know why. So, you ready for your first day in school as a geometry and trig teacher?"

"Oh yeah, even though I graduated magna cum laude in engineering, I still find that my specialty lies in mathematics. Ah yes, and I'm sorry about your divorce—I know, I hate Hojo too…that pervert just plain does something to those girls and screws them up. I honestly don't know what they see in him."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

_117 Nibelheim Way…_

Yuffie knew that she was a thief—it was even when she sought to steal materia that she realized her passion as a kleptomaniac. She even considered taking all those bonsai out of their pots, and selling them all for millions of gil—Professor Valentine sure did know how to be disciplined. However, what stopped her from stealing from him was the fact that Miyuki looked at her with a kind of glare in her eyes…as if she knew what Yuffie was thinking. Oh man, that bird sure did know how to guilt-trip people into not doing something…so she wouldn't steal the bonsai. But she did need to steal something, or else she'd get anxious.

She was standing in the closet thinking of what to steal at the moment, when she noticed a ring attached to a rope in the ceiling of the closet in Valentine's den. Being ever curious, Yuffie put her index finger through the ring, and carefully pulled it down, revealing a set of stairs leading into the attic. Looking around inside, she found that there was nothing of value in the boxes she found, but she did see something against the wall: it was a hardboard wall rack with four guns.

As she studied them, she immediately knew what they were from top to bottom as each of them was a highly sought-after work of art on its own due to the fact that they were all ornate with practical and functional aesthetic elements: the gun at the top was a rare Cerberus "Galian Beast" double-action revolver handgun chambered for .500 S&W magnum rounds and good for six shots on the fly, and four materia slots (two linked, and two separate) along the grip and next to it was an index card with the name 'Maria' printed on it. Right under the Galian Beast was a Hydra "Death Gigas" gas-actuated and pump-action shotgun chambered for 12-gauge buckshot rounds with a standard grip for a shotgun, and six slots (all of them linked) under its forearm named 'Antoinette'. The third gun that Yuffie had identified was an obviously customized Griffon "Hellmasker" 9mm submachine gun with a forward grip, an extended magazine, collapsible stock with five slots (two linked, three separate), and a laser sight named 'Rosa'. The last firearm that Yuffie saw was by far the most beautiful of all the guns she had seen: it was a Chaos "Death Penalty" semiautomatic sniper carbine chambered for .577 Magnum Nitro Express rifle rounds with a 12x sniper scope along its railing, and eight linked slots along the underside of its barrel named 'Ayame'.

She then took a look at the table and found boxes of ammunition for each respective gun, as well as a suitcase with cleaning supplies. Inspecting further at the table she found a picture of Valentine and two other teenagers, both female in indigo suits with black ties smiling in the photo. She immediately knew a Turk when she saw one—Don Corneo had hired a few to capture her…not to mention that the Turks were among the men that Shinra had sent in to conquer Wutai along with members of SOLDIER; to think that Professor Valentine was a Turk actually brought a bad taste to her mouth. She then turned the photograph around, and found something written on the back…it read "2010 Shinra Turk Conscripts: Unit 666 'Hellfire' Wutainese Fire Team. Leader: Heidegger Schwartzwald. Members: Vincent Kenji Valentine, Sayuri Minamoto Tanaka, Kiku Melanie Hattori."

"They kidnapped us from our homes, and forced us to fight our own people," said a voice from behind her, it was Professor Valentine walking out of the shadows, "everyone who had ever encountered a Turk has every reason to hate them, and even though they were forced into it, the Wutainese have counted many of the conscripts as traitors to their country. All of us were loyal to Wutai, but we were all threatened by our families, so it was fitting that we were all treated as such, even though we had hostages levied against us to fight in the war against our own countrymen. Although Shinra has been brought down, and its power now weakened, they still exist—there certainly is no such thing as justice in this world ever since that happened. And even now, I am called the 'Shinigami' by my own countrymen"

"How was sch-"

Vincent cut her off, with an annoyed look on his face, "If you're looking for something like materia, it's hidden in the basement; although being your master that would simply give me every right to whip you for doing it without permission. I'm actually surprised Yuffie—I've always known you had highly dexterous hands, but I thought you'd use them for something better than petty theft…such as playing professionally as a pianist or a guitarist. Whatever happened to the sweet, honest, and energetic girl I knew from my history class?"

Yuffie looked down in shame. "A girl's got to do what she has to do in order to survive. A little while after my dad and I managed to get back to Wutai—we managed to start things over again like he promised, but just a year after we arrived, when things were actually looking up for us in our relationship, he was robbed in his store and shot to death—shortly after, I had to pay for all his funeral bills. It took me a lot of time, but I managed to pay back everything…but I found that it left me with not enough to live on—it effectively bankrupted me. I had to run around everywhere and steal from everyone I could. I…I…"

Before she could say anything, Vincent immediately shushed her with his index finger. "It's all right. I can fit the rest of the puzzle in. You were so poor that you had to do what was necessary to survive. Did that pig Corneo touch you inappropriately?"

"He tried, but Dio's men got to him first—he never even got the chance to…"

"Then he'll be suffering big time. From what I've heard in the underworld, Dio is known to torture people who have wronged him and his family, as well as his professional life before he kills them. So I doubt we'll ever have to see the likes of Don Corneo ever again. Besides, even if he escapes, Dio's men will track him down and kill him on the spot, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Professor, I'm…"

"Hush now, it's all right. Just don't let it happen again. I will--"

Vincent never got to finish his sentence because he was caught in a pounce and a locked in a passionate kiss from Yuffie. Her lips were hungry and her hands were gripping him with even more strength than from yesterday's teasing. Even as he tried to pull out of the kiss to try and make sense of this, she simply tightened her grip on his head, and refused to let him free. This only served to remind him of last night's sensuous torture, and so his erection had returned…the taste of Yuffie Kisaragi in his mouth brought a high to his brain that no drug or chemical that Hojo had forced onto him could ever replicate. Her tongue play only amplified the amount of dopamine shooting through his brain, and the feel of her breasts moving up and down his chest caused him to secrete ridiculously large amounts of epinephrine and norepinephrine into his blood, causing his blood pressure and heart rate to go up greatly—this was a feeling he had not encountered since he and Lucrecia first did the deed together.

Sure, Lucrecia's kisses were sweeter, but Yuffie's were actually hotter due to the fact that they had a highly concentrated dose of passion in them, along with sincerity. Lucrecia was a virgin at the time, and so was he, and even then she wanted him to be as gentle as he can. Yuffie's aggressive action brought out as much heat as when he had been married to Lucrecia, even matching up for what she was only beginning to try out—and then he also remembered that day he saw her in one of the guest rooms bent over in front of Hojo, just about to go at it in the doggy position with young Sephiroth in the den two doors over. That day had entirely shattered him—Hojo was not even shameful or apologetic as usual, but Lucrecia was. It was that night after Hojo left that he found out that Lucrecia had been having an affair on him behind his back for the past year, and that she had been blackmailed by Hojo into having sex with him after they ran into each other in the teacher's lounge after school.

He had gotten her drunk at a nearby bar, and with her inhibitions lowered, she couldn't find the strength to remain adamant on saying 'no'. By the time she had realized what she had done, she found herself being threatened by Hojo with a pornographic DVD of them having hardcore sex that he'd been filming ever since he brought her into his apartment. After the divorce was finalized, she'd moved in with Hojo, and since then, while in Vincent's presence, she'd been avoiding eye contact, and running away in shame, all because of what she did.

From the moment Yuffie began her kiss, Vincent began to forget about Lucrecia, he began to forget about Hojo, and most of all, he forgot all about trying to think things through. All he could do was grip her in his arms with the same amount of force she had been applying onto him for all this time, as well as to kiss her back, moving his hands with the same slow speed she had used on him to pull her head into locking them even further into a kiss, but at the same time using his left hand to reach into the elastic of her shorts and underwear, and grabbing and squeezing her ass. For the first time in that moment, Yuffie broke the kiss, and took off her shirt slowly while kneeling in front of Vincent as he was pinned to a column due to her kissing, and then unbuttoning his shirt so that her hands slid up and down his well-built chest and abdomen, before finding the button and zipper to his suit pants and pulling out his raging hard-on.

"I don't mind," she said, hushing him somehow sensing that he was about to say something, "I've been saving myself up for the man I've really loved—to a man I married. And now, I have a chance to give someone my cherry…I've been saving it up all for you Professor Valentine—I know that as a pet, I'm not allowed to marry you, but I still want to make love to you all the same." Vincent's eyes widened in shock; Yuffie wanted to make love with him? Did she really? But what about…

"I don't care, and you shouldn't either. She made that mistake, and now she's paying the price for it…what she did to you was unforgivable. I will make that hurt of yours that she caused disappear or I am not Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai!" With that, he slowly started stripping her short shorts and underwear off due to the fact that she was wetting herself with pleasure. From what he could see, she must have been waiting since the freshman year when she first encountered him to do this, and now she would have her greatest wish come true. And at that moment, he understood that he was seeing the old Yuffie come back.

She lifted his cock up, and stroked it with her tongue before she started to deepthroat it so well that it caused the organ to become slick on both saliva and pre-cum before she positioned her pussy just over the tip. As she started sitting down while pinning Vincent down by his chest, a look of pain was scrunching up her face while he felt something stopping him—he was touching her hymen. Before he could get back up, Yuffie simply rose slightly from the ground, and then forced herself downwards and quickly so as to break through the barrier within her that was her virginity with a yelp of pain. Blood had flowed from her vagina but as she bucked her hips, she found herself unable to stop as she increased in speed and released his arms to allow him to grab her breasts and rub them with expert ease.

Once she felt the pulse within her, she stopped herself upon his shaft, and then allowed him to release, causing her to tighten herself around him, and taking his warm seed within her. She then began to pull herself off and sit back, panting in pleasure for the feeling that she had—Yuffie had her innocence taken and so now she was a woman. Before she could appreciate the high of the event, she could only watch as Vincent rose from the ground, and pinned her down to the floor by her hands, kissing her ravenously on her neck, her moans simply motivating him to tease her even more as he reached his right hand down below to tease her clit and her pussy while using his other hand to massage her breast…causing her orgasm to approach quickly as he accelerated the rubbing of the love buttons.

As soon as he slowed to a stop, Vincent watched Yuffie panting heavily, and her voice started sounding animalistic, "ENOUGH! Just shove it into me! I want your cock inside me again! I don't want anyone else's cock inside me—just yours! I want you to take me and come at the same time as I do master! Fuck me hard and make me come like a freight train!" Vincent didn't need to be told twice—he stuck himself into her quickly, and burying himself completely within her with each ministration gradually increasing in speed, and bringing her closer and closer to orgasm while she rubbed her clit to match with his movements.

At that moment, both master and pet had reached the highest point in heaven…so much that they both fell asleep cuddling each other in their arms.

* * *

Vincent awoke to the sound of the doorbell. As he looked at his watch, he saw that the time was 9:00 PM. Oh dear, who would come on to this house at night? He simply carried Yuffie over his shoulder, and climbed down the ladder, and took her to her room. Once he arrived, he simply tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before walking out with Miyuki following close behind at his heels. She then followed her master down the stairs as they went to the front door—Vincent managed to make himself look presentable on the way down.

It was Bugenhagen Crescent, his ex-father-in-law, along with his red lion-dog Nanaki. But that wasn't what surprised him, considering that Bugenhagen and Vincent got along even before the divorce…what surprised him was the appearance of Lucrecia, walking from behind her father, and revealing herself to him, looking down on the ground in shame.

"Vincent," he said, "we need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: For Vincent's character here, I had to mix in Unohana Retsu from "Bleach" and Yamato from "Naruto" to show how scary he could be. All she had to do was smile and people were scared shitless of her…and Yamato could be diplomatic or tyrannical depending on which side of him you are on.**_

_**Shinigami—literally Japanese for 'death god', they are the guides to the underworld.**_

_**Kiku—Japanese for 'chrysanthemum'.**_

_**Suika—Japanese written for 'water flower'**_


	4. Cleansing Ritual

_**A/N: Oh dear, what could Bugenhagen possibly want to talk to Vince about so late at night? And this story turning into a harem fic may be on the horizon—but the main pairing will obviously be Vincent x Yuffie. The smut is even heavier here, so don't bother reading if you're offended. Otherwise, please read and review for more…

* * *

**_

Bugenhagen and Lucrecia sat at the couch, waiting for Vincent to come back with the tea. Nanaki, or Red XIII as he was referred to sometimes, sat with Miyuki in between his front paws, licking the back of her head affectionately. Bugenhagen was disappointed in his daughter the moment he heard of what she did…as a matter of fact, one night, before the divorce, he caught her with not Vincent, but that pathetic excuse of a Wutainese who deliberately betrayed his own people Nobutada Hojo. He knew that his former son-in-law served as a Turk only because Shinra had threatened his mother and elder sister, and that he had sought to repent for his sins during the Wutai War, but Hojo was such a disgrace of a man that he warranted a slow and torturous death—human experiments (many of which Vincent took part in against his will), rape, torture, extortion, blackmail, homicide, piracy, drug-dealing, the list goes on to the point that if he were to go to Hell, then Satan would be having his very own drinking partner, if not competition for the throne of Hell. The only reason he was not in jail at the moment was because there was no proof of him being involved in any of the crimes he had been accused of.

Vincent walked back out of the kitchen with a tray of jasmine green tea for three along with a pot containing the drink. Bugenhagen and Vincent took their mugs off the tray and left it on coasters. Lucrecia didn't even reach for hers…she didn't want to look at him—she simply kept her face away from Vincent at all times. "What's up Bugenhagen?" asked Vincent, sipping up his tea as the fragrant smell of jasmine filled his nose and calmed him down. "And where's your grandson?" "Sephiroth is fine; he's at my house with Ifalna. Actually, it's Lucrecia who wants to speak with you," he said, with his voice steady and calm, "I know what she did to you was unforgivable, but she has something very important to say to you. She only asked me to come along so that she can work up the courage to say whatever it was to you."

Vincent looked to Lucrecia with a questioning look. What was so important that she had to come speak to him? "Lucrecia?" he said, "What is it that you want to speak to me about?" Lucrecia was silent and her head turned away—she wasn't sure where to begin. He simply sighed, and reached forward with his left hand and lifted her chin up so that she could see him eye-to-eye. "Lucrecia, as of this point, you can't possibly be doing anything worse to me. It was not you I that I hated at that moment—it was Hojo, and nobody else. I will always be angry at you for that moment, but for some reason, I can never bring myself to hate you. Please, tell me what it is that you want to say."

Yuffie silently walked down the stairs hearing the voices of Vincent and Professor Crescent speaking. She remembered Professor Bugenhagen Crescent—he was a fine philosophy professor from the days she was his student…and then she saw the enemy herself, and Bugenhagen's daughter, with her chin on top of her master's hand as he told her to tell him what happened…the woman who broke Vincent's heart by cheating on him…Lucrecia Crescent! "Vincent," she said, hesitating under his hold, "I-I don't know where to begin. It all happened so fast…even I don't understand it…"

"Lucrecia," said Vincent, releasing his hand from her and leaning forward, "start from the beginning. What happened?"

Lucrecia's hesitation only seemed to increase until she blurted it out quickly, apparently hoping that he wouldn't hear. "I killed Hojo." Vincent's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that—he then calmed down. "Lucrecia, I want you to slow down, and calmly tell me what happened."

Lucrecia looked back at her ex-husband. She knew of his past as a Turk, and so he could instantly smell a lie from a mile away—and thus it was pointless to try and deceive him. "When I got home a week ago, I felt very nauseated. I thought it was something like food poisoning until I found that it had been happening every day—especially after I had been ingesting some light beer. I then decided to go to a pharmacy and get some pregnancy tests just yesterday. Hojo found me in the restroom with three pregnancy tests taken—all three of them tested positive. He was in a rage, and he kept attacking me until I found his gun in the closet—I shot him in the knees! And then I screamed and kept shooting him until he was dead! I'm scared! I didn't know what to do, so I called Dad."

"You of all people realize that killings around here in Midgar (even in self-defense) earn you a place in jail for life Vincent," said Bugenhagen, "and so I came here to ask you to help Lucrecia fill in a pet slip under your name."

Lucrecia was to be a pet? Vincent sighed, and placed his thumb and index finger onto the bridge of his nose. "It looks like I am getting pets left and right now."

Lucrecia looked at her ex-husband with surprise and hurt in her eyes. "You already have a pet?"

"It's Yuffie Kisaragi—I met her when Cid brought me to the Golden Saucer being auctioned off in that place I like to drink sakè in. So I decided to be her master and take her in to protect her—I didn't think it was right to allow her to go through any abuse by a master. Her father is dead, and she had been bankrupted…she had nowhere else to go and so she turned to theft."

"Vincent, if you don't want to take in another pet, then I can understand. In any case, I want you to fill out a pet slip so that someone else may have her. I don't want her to go to jail—she's the only daughter I have…"

"Calm down my friend, I'll take in Lucrecia, Sephiroth, and the new baby. I don't want her to face any abuse by a master—my mother was a blue slip pet, and so I know the rules and regulations regarding pets and thus I also know that pets are typically abused by masters for whatever reason. I'm only doing her this favor because she is pregnant, and so she shouldn't have to be in jail for the first part of her child's life. As long as I trust her, she will always have a place under this roof; however, if she ever betrays me again, then I'll have no choice but to sell her after her pregnancy. Are we in agreement Bugenhagen?"

* * *

She was hurt, being reminded of her crime against him last night, but she knew she deserved it. In fact, she had known for a long time since her coerced affair with Hojo that she deserved it. It won't matter…none of that matters anymore…what matters to her now is that she gets to be with Vincent again. This may very well be the chance at penance Lucrecia had been waiting for—and with the new life growing inside her Lucrecia may even be able to start a family with Vincent although it may very well be a master-pet relationship. She knew that she'd have competition for his love from that child Yuffie; oh, that stuck-up little brat will never be able to beat her. She's known Vincent even longer than she has—every sensitive spot on his body, every pain in his past, and even every little passion in his life. As far as she was concerned, Lucrecia was way ahead of the game due to having the home court advantage, and she'd be damned if she let that little whore win Vincent's heart.

She won't be letting him go. Oh no…Lucrecia had never let him out of her heart in the first place. Hojo was nothing but lust and blackmail, but Vincent was something good for her, and damn her being so goddamn clumsy in the first place! She'll make things right again, even if it kills her…she'll just have to sex him up even better than whatever that little bitch will try to throw at him. But in the meantime, she has to prove that his returned trust in her was worth it, and so the only way she'll be able to make things right again is if she becomes Vincent's favored pet…as it is common knowledge that only the favored pets get to sleep in the same room as the master…it's the closest thing to marriage that any pet can get within the household, and it is the highest rank of all—the sex is much more enjoyable, and hotter, and by far the most hardcore experience any pet will have. The pleasures they can encounter will be enough to decay their souls to hell for years to come as they reach the heavens with all the erotic angry animal sex they can have simply by being the most favored.

She'll have to plan carefully though, as being the favored pet still means that you're only a pet and so you can't marry the master. The only person to hold more power than the favored pet aside from the masters themselves is the spouse of the master…in Vincent's case, the legally-married and current wife. In the house of a master, the orders of the current wife take priority over the ex-wife, girlfriend, and the favored pet, and so she'll have to ensure that Vincent does not remarry or go dating again. Well, that's one thing Yuffie will probably want as well, so it'll probably be easy to get her on board with whatever plots she may have on her mind to keep the next wedding ring off his finger. That and she'll have to make sure that if Vincent ever gets any new pets, she'll have to be the most favored as much as possible in order to snuff out any future competition from the newcomer.

As she looked up from her seat on Vincent's Fatboy, she noted that they were in the underworld—the building she saw was built of red brick, and people were walking out leashed and wearing collars; yep, this was the pet registration agency all right. The two of them got off the bike, and Lucrecia followed her ex-husband into the doorway, watching as people were given blue and red slips. From what she remembered, blue slips were only for relatively minor crimes, and have an expiration date—red slips were for more serious transgressions and have no expiration date because that means the person had become a pet permanently. Red and blue slips were allocated accordingly depending on the area the crime was committed, and the laws of that area…for example, if you murdered someone in self-defense while in Midgar, that would earn you a red slip simply on the case of murder, but the same crime and circumstance perpetrated in Mideel would earn you a blue slip on the technicality of it being a self-defense killing.

Lucrecia then continued to watch as Vincent went to work filling out the red slip. As she watched, she couldn't help but wonder about something suspicious going on…in the morning, she caught Vincent whispering something to Yuffie in Wutainese. It didn't look good for her because after the whispered conversation, Yuffie had an evil smile creeping up on her face. It was after that event that she and Vincent had taken the drive to the slum district in order to take care of this matter. Perhaps she'll ask Vincent what he whispered to Yuffie after lunch.

* * *

Yuffie went through the checklist as she went home with Miyuki walking next to her attached to a leash…hanger rings? Check! Kinky leather riding crop and a large dildo? Check! Bungee cords? Check! Canvas hoists? Check! Strawberry oil? Check! Red candles and a dozen scented ones? Check! Bottle of wasabi-soaked sakè? Eh, she couldn't find the best and most versatile brand her dad had taught her about when celebrating the opening of his general store, but a bottle of the ginger-soaked batch should do the job just fine (and in this case it was non-alcoholic for the baby), so check! Sakè dishes? Check!

Oh Lucrecia would very much be surprised by this. Even in Wutai, it is not out of place for the rich to have pets, but it one of the few places in the world that have customary rituals regarding pets. This would be very fun for her…she'll get to torture that bitch for her lack of faithfulness in her wedding with Vincent. She'll teach her to break her Vincent's heart—in fact, this'll teach her to be so stupid as to be blackmailed into an affair with an extremely ugly man! And so once Yuffie breaks Lucrecia, then the place of being the most favored pet would be a cakewalk—nobody in the house could dispute her power as long as Lucrecia does not get the gall to stand back up, or as long as Vincent remains a divorced man…oh yes, even she knows that once a legal wife comes into the picture and starts making him cum for her, she'll be shelved over for secondary sex, and then she will be bullied by the new wife (although thankfully, Lucrecia would get the same treatment). Yeah, if she wants master to stay single, she'd better team up with Lucrecia even though they hate each other's guts—but because she noted that look of love in her eyes for their master, one that she had also, Yuffie was smart enough not to trust her. If there's a plan to keep Vincent single, then she'll be all ears—up to the point when it's time to stab her temporary benefactor in the back, for she'll have to count on Lucrecia wanting to backstab her as well, and so Yuffie would have to be the person to stab and twist first.

Once she had arrived home, she put the oil and wine in the fridge, went upstairs to check up on young Sephiroth, and then headed down to the basement to set up for tonight's ritual…

* * *

The bike ride back home was satisfying for Lucrecia. The red slip had ensured that she would be forever tied to Vincent as a permanent pet for the rest of her life. As she sat on the bike, she spent the ride hugging tightly onto Vincent's back and nuzzling his spine from the lumbar to the thoracic areas. Vincent then stopped the bike at home, and the two of them got back up with Lucrecia holding Vincent's hand. The minute the two of them entered the house, Lucrecia felt something touch her mouth, and then she lost consciousness…

* * *

"You didn't have to take it that far," said Vincent, looking at the unconscious Lucrecia, "and besides, where did you get the diethyl ether? Isn't it illegal to be in possession of it?" Yuffie then looked shocked. "I didn't think you'd get her to go through with it."

"You do realize that doing this will result in a punishment don't you?"

"Hmmm…and just what punishment would be fitting for such a crime master?"

Lucrecia awoke to find herself sniffing something in the air…like jasmine. As she looked around, she saw that the room she was in was dark, and only lit up by twelve candles surrounding her. She then tried to get up only to find that she was butt-naked and hoisted into an inappropriate position by canvas hoists and bungee cords—her calves and thighs were tied together in such a way that her legs were spread open, and her wrists were tied to her ankles, and she was bent in such a way that her woman's hole was exposed to the world from the front…it was then that she understood that she was in the basement for a sort of Bondage, Dungeon, Sadism, or Masochism scenario.

"You have been a very bad girl Lucrecia," said a voice from the darkness, and a step into the light revealed that it was Vincent, and he was wearing nothing but his red boxers and carrying a riding crop in his hands, "even though you were blackmailed into it, you still violated your sacred vows to remain loyal to your one and only husband. Do you deny this?"

Lucrecia didn't know what was going on, but this was no ordinary BDSM scenario, this much she could tell. But what Vincent said was very much true. "No master, I do not deny this." As soon as she had answered, Vincent brought the riding crop to the bottom of her chin to raise her head, and looked into her bluish green eyes with his ruby-colored gaze—that very gaze that made her wet, even to this day. "Will you accept the punishment for your sin by performing this ritual?"

"Ritual?"

"In Wutai, we also have pets. However, we are unique in that pets are still members of the family even if they aren't related, and thus we believe that a pet that has committed adultery may very well bring poison into the household as the treachery that one pet had committed would spread and contaminate the other pets with thoughts of disloyalty. And so, this cleansing ritual has been arranged so that pets that have committed the crime of cheating on spouses and boyfriends and girlfriends become cleansed of their sin before taking the oath of loyalty within the house to the master. Are you ready to take this ritual?"

Lucrecia's voice had become animalistic at this point, and that only showed her desperation for penance. "Yes! I'll do anything master! Just take me back into your house! I want to make the hottest and most mind-blowing sex with you! I want to prove to you just how much I really do love you—how much you make me wet! I WANT YOUR COCK IN ME, AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I BECOME THE ANIMAL THAT I DESERVE TO BE!!! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN DRY HEAT!!! FUCK ME SO THAT I CAN DIE OF PLEASURE KNOWING THAT YOU KILLED ME WITH YOUR LOVE!!!"

At that, Vincent cracked the riding crop at Lucrecia's ass—causing her to release a single drop of cum on the spot. "Good. I now know your desperation—how eager you are for me. And so we shall now begin the rituals—you shall be cleansed of your sin of adultery on this very night! And so the rites shall begin now!" With that, Vincent had stripped himself, revealing his well-built body—the rippling muscles on his lithe frame, covered in battle scars from his days as a Turk and unnecessary surgical scars due to a scalpel and IV tubes in the hands of Hojo. To a person who didn't appreciate the man that was covered in them, they were the most frightening things to see…but to Lucrecia, they were like the stripes on a tiger, or the spots on a leopard—it only made him all the more beautiful due to his near catlike body type.

She then noticed him pick up something long and thick…and black…and shaped like…oh dear, that could not be…it was that new dildo she had heard about; the Virgin Killer "Wall-breaker" model 3000 XXX series studded silicon dildo complete with an in-built vibrator and a motor so that the thing could wiggle inside you while vibrating. He had shoved it into her pussy, eliciting a highly pleasured moan from her lips as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves while lighting a red candle after turning the dildo on at the lowest setting, causing it to start vibrating at a low speed. He then moved the candle over her pussy mound and clit, and dripped the wax onto it, and then doing the same on her exposed nipples causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure.

"You're also fortunate tonight," he said, "because you're not the only one who is going to be punished tonight." With that said, Vincent revealed the other person about to be punished—it was none other than young and stark-naked Yuffie Kisaragi who had just awakened. "What's going on?!" she almost screamed, "She had been dripped on with the red candle," said Vincent, with a seductive voice, "and now it's your turn…you bad girl…" The whispering in her ear simply made her wet for the first time this night…and she had an evil grin on her face. She simply spread herself wide, and had the red candle wax dripped onto the same areas as Lucrecia.

"The first part of the ritual goes like this…you will first be punished for your sin of adultery. So for each month you were unfaithful to me, I will be giving you such a spanking that you'll be begging for more." Lucrecia was not sure, but before she could think on it, the sound of leather cracking on her ass filled the air and mixed in with a moan of pain. This was repeated eleven more times, and each time riding crop hit her harder, she wanted more—and she was getting horny with her ass turned red, demanding for something cool to be grabbing her there.

"The next part of the ritual, you shall be pleasured by that dildo while I fill Yuffie with my seed—in the meantime, you must not cum until Yuffie gives you permission to do so. This will collect all future thoughts of treachery from your mind into your pussy, and when Yuffie thinks it's time, you will be freed of the dildo. Be ready, for I will set the dildo to maximum power. The candle I had Yuffie purchase is a very popular and important tool for the pet-cleansing ritual," began Vincent, as he blew out the candle and took off his gloves, "it contains a highly concentrated amount of capsicum powder within. It will be absorbed into your skin and it will burn until I clean it off with some sort of a fluid. You have both been exposed to small droplets of the edible wax, and so this will be your punishment—Lucrecia for your crime of adultery, and Yuffie for stealing diethyl ether to use on you."

Lucrecia immediately felt the burn, but the dildo cranking up on its speed and wiggling only served to numb the pleasure she felt from the capsicum powder taking effect. It was only making her hornier and hornier. She then watched as Yuffie and Vincent got into the doggy position, and Vincent mounted her slowly. His ministrations started while his hands were gripping onto her hips, his pounding and the sound of his scrotum and lover's muscles spanking her ass made it much hotter as she started groaning in pleasure. Gradually, he started bending over her, and fucking her harder and faster as she moaned more often…and it didn't help Lucrecia getting desperate when Vincent grabbed her small breasts and increased his pounding speed by a thousand fold. Lucrecia then noticed that he was tightening his grip on the girl, and the screams from her orgasm started filling the basement as she demanded for more in her now animalistic voice.

Yuffie waited for her master to pull out and then sat up to pounce on him and mark him with the hardest and hottest kisses she had ever seen. Lucrecia knew she could not hope to make that kind of passion with Vincent…not when he has this newcomer to satisfy him. It was then that after Yuffie had successfully filled herself more of the master's seed that she had a dark look of pure lust in her eyes. She crawled towards Lucrecia with that animalistic look, and bit down on the dildo…this was not good…

"N-no, wait, p-please don't," she stammered, "don't take it out! Anything but that! Not now!" Her words fell upon deaf ears. Yuffie pulled the dildo out quickly, and licked her clit, causing Lucrecia to squirt out her pussy juices onto her face. The amount of dopamine swirling around in her head was becoming stifling…it was making her high. "Now to seal the deed," began Vincent, "for you are now my next victim."

Lucrecia couldn't believe it—now it was coming! She felt as Vincent licked off her nipples, and then down her torso all the while teasing her clit. She then watched as Yuffie lowered her down onto the floor, and forced a cunnilingus onto her mouth, giving Vincent ample time to penetrate his ex-wife and causing Lucrecia to moan in pleasure with Yuffie's pussy in her mouth while she grabbed the master during his ministrations and locked him into a much more passionate kiss and hug than before. It was then that Lucrecia felt something swelling within her, and before she knew it, the feeling of Vincent filling her up after the tenth pump with her seed was unbelievable—he was shooting so much into her and with such force that she was already climbing her way into heaven as she came with him on the eighth shot. The orgy was completed the minute Yuffie, Lucrecia, and Vincent all came at the same time, covering the entire floor around them with pussy juice and cum.

"Yuffie," said Vincent, panting—his response was a purring voice of acknowledgement, "go get the bottle and the dishes. The final part of the ritual is about to come." Lucrecia looked to Vincent, her eyes still darkened from lust, but she was aware that the ritual was now coming to an end as she watched Yuffie get up from her spot, and walk to a corner, carrying a bottle of sakè and three dishes to serve it in.

In the meantime, Vincent began to undo her bindings. "From here Lucrecia, this is the biggest part of the ritual—in the first part, you were punished for the crime of adultery by taking a whip to your ass for each month you were unfaithful to me…the next part was the actual cleansing when Yuffie made you cum…the third part was what marked you as mine the minute all three of us came together, and I came into you…the final part is simple; you, Yuffie, and I will all drink an entire dish of sakè." While he was speaking, Yuffie filled all three sakè dishes with the drink.

Before Lucrecia could speak up, Vincent gently hushed her with his index finger. "Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic sakè, and so it won't hurt the baby. Now then—Do you, Lucrecia Crescent, upon pain of death and in the eyes of Leviathan himself, solemnly swear to hereby and henceforth be loyal to your master as a pet until death do us part?"

Lucrecia looked into Vincent's eyes. He was indeed serious about this—it was now or never. It was then when she confirmed that it was so that the two words she was sure about left her lips: "I do." Upon giving her answer, Lucrecia was handed a dish filled with the non-alcoholic sakè.

"Then by the power vested in me as your master, I dub thee my pet. Yuffie Kisaragi has witnessed the whole thing, and now, it has been bound. Cheers to all!" With that, all three had drunk the sakè, and the ritual had come to a close as Lucrecia and Yuffie both escorted their master to the bed. Their arms were crossed on his chest, as they both looked at each other with fire in their eyes…they both knew that only one of them would be favored, and so it would be that the two of them would seek a way to make themselves more favored than the other.

* * *

The next day…

Vincent sat behind the desk in his office watching as the door opened for a young man to enter—it was none other than Denzel from yesterday. "How can I help you?" he asked, "You said I can come here to talk," he said, "well, here I am. I want to say, I'm sorry about everything yesterday. You were right. I didn't know anything about hell…when I saw your scars, I came to wonder what happened to you. And then I came to realize that I didn't want to have all those marks on your body—a reminder of things that you did in your past that you're not proud of."

"And what do you want me to do Denzel?"

"I want to change. I want to have a better education, and I want you to help me get there."

"You do realize that I can only help you as a mentor don't you?"

Denzel nodded.

"Remember, everything I'm telling you is advice. You don't have to follow it, but it would do you some good if you did. So, where do you want to start?"

Lucrecia glanced at the clock. The bell should be ringing in…now! She immediately packed up her things, and started walking towards the Principal's Office. She then saw Aeris looking at her with a disgusted expression on her face…it was no surprise to her that she reacted that way—after all, Vincent was the victim in that instance, and so she has no right to argue…although people could forgive that event, nobody seems to forgive her for it.

Vincent walked out of the office with his bags in tow, as Lucrecia followed him to his Harley Davidson Fatboy. She put on her helmet as he did, and the two of them drove off. As usual, she could not help but hug him from behind…even under all that leather armor, she could still feel his rippling muscles—not too clearly, given that if she squeezed him too hard, he may lose control, and the both of them may die from an accident. As she watched the buildings pass by, she finally had a look at their destination: it was a clinic.

The two of them walked in—it was a good thing that Vincent had set the appointment from yesterday, otherwise, it would have taken more than five hours to get this over with. Instead, it only took half an hour's wait for Lucrecia to sit on the chair, waiting for the OBGYN to show up. She was a redheaded doctor with a prosthetic arm and a pair of round glasses. "Vincent, how good of you to come," said the doctor, "and Lucrecia…" As the doctor said the name, she was automatically looking at her with some disappointment in her eyes.

"Shalua," began Vincent, "would you mind if we get this done as soon as possible? I really want to see how the baby is looking, and I can't do that with you holding a grudge against Lucrecia. As far as I'm concerned, it's all water under the bridge…so would you mind helping us out?"

"Sure thing," said Shalua, looking at Vincent with a smile. Lucrecia couldn't help but notice the humming from her former best friend. She only did that when she was planning to flirt with a man. Well, from what she heard, Shalua Rui Tuesti was a married woman, and to Reeve Tuesti—the math teacher in Midgar High School, and her adopted little sister Shelke was a 25-year-old woman in a 10-year-old's body…and so the flirting may be for fun…but still, it was still something to beware of. Lucrecia pulled her shirt up, and felt the coldness of the gel being rubbed onto her before the ultrasound microphone scanned her belly for whatever was inside…

* * *

Yuffie sat around the house, looking at the personals for a job. Sephiroth was crawling around, and sitting next to his Auntie Yuffie, and Miyuki was giving her new little master a ride. Such a smart little girl! And so very cute! As she continued scanning, she then heard the sound of a motorcycle entering the driveway, and footsteps and Lucrecia's laughter walking towards the house. Yuffie simply sat there, and watched the door open as she continued to scan for possible work opportunities. "So," she began, "what did the doctor say?"

Vincent was about to open his mouth when Lucrecia hushed him gently, and looked to Yuffie. "I'm having triplets."


	5. Sisters and Demons

_**A/N: I decided to give this story one more shot for comments before focusing more on "Biwa and Ninja". We now see a little more of why Vincent was a Turk, and what happened to his sister…in fact, oneechan will be showing up somewhere in this chapter, and starting off a yuri scene. And we'll also see a transformation scene, in addition to sort of a non-consensual one.

* * *

**_

Vincent sat around in his office, looking at several pictures. One of them was his picture during his days as a Turk. He remembered his two teammates, and what had motivated them to join in. Vincent however, was thinking of his mother Shizuko Hasegawa-Valentine and his elder sister by six years, Cissnei Valentine at the time he was threatened to join in. When he last visited his mother, she wanted nothing to do with a boy who would betray his country by becoming a Turk, and especially not a 'traitorous bitch of a daughter'. Vincent simply smiled at the irony his mother's comment—Cissnei, although loyal to Wutai as much as he was, did turn out to be a 'traitorous bitch' of sorts. In fact, most of the Turks have called her that name—the reason being that she masterminded the fall of Shinra (which him and his cell, sans Heidegger had openly participated in as high-ranking members), and thus starting a silent revolt among the Wutainese Turks who have been forced to join the evil corporation under duress.

After the fall of Shinra and the significant reduction of their power due to their loss of credibility, it was made public that all the Wutainese Turk regiments had been threatened by their families to join. It didn't help their image among the mainland Wutainese, who simply regarded the ones who were forced to join as cowardly traitors. It was then that the Emperor of Wutai had forever banished all Wutainese people of mixed descent from the island. Shizuko, upon hearing what her children had done to their people to save her, kept a correspondence up until her death roughly three years ago. Vincent also remembered all the experiments that Hojo had performed on him, many of which he did not want to remember.

Once he put down the photograph of his cell, Vincent went to picked up the pen, and began signing documents. "Do come on in Denzel," he said, paying attention to the papers he was signing, and sure enough, in walked Denzel. "How'd you know I was here?" asked the youth, taking a seat before the principal.

Vincent's eyes remained glued to the papers. "It's a kind of sixth sense for me due to years of training…it's not practical for me now, but it is still an extremely useful trick to know. Now, to the matter at hand—what is bothering you now? And please don't mind me; I can pay attention even while working."

"My old gang is now picking on me."

"They are? What's the issue?"

"They think I have turned into a wuss, that I care more about grades than friendship, and that I've probably turned gay and started getting a hard-on from being with you. I really feel like shit knowing that I used to be friends with those dickheads…I really thought we were a sort of family you know?"

"Have any of them actually been brought to my office?"

"The six of them were referred to your office, but they never showed up. That's because they all ditched. I don't know what to do."

Upon hearing that students have ditched under his nose, Vincent's pen broke in his hand upon hearing the word 'ditch'. A cold air of anger filled the room as soon as that sentence was finished—even Denzel felt the worst of it although he was roughly three feet away from the principal…in fact, the coldness of that anger seemed to have even sent shivers up the spine of one Aeris Gainsborough in the next room. Vincent's voice was calm and polite, but he could not mask the fact that it was cold and dark. "I have an idea…that is if you're willing to humor me." Denzel gulped upon hearing those words from his mentor's mouth. Aeris, who had listened in on this interaction and knowing her boss for the past two years, thanked the gods that it was lunch time and so she packed up her things and ran out of her office to escape the inevitable. Unknowingly, those two have agreed upon one thing: those six punks have just signed their death warrants and sealed their doom.

* * *

117 Nibelheim Way…

Yuffie had nothing better to do, so she attached a leash on Miyuki's collar, and went out the door upon checking that everything was secure, especially the door locks and the alarm was on. She was taking her rival's illegitimate son and her master's pet chocobo out for a walk in the park. So who cares if she would be made fun of if people in public see her collar? Big deal! It's not like they've never seen a pet before! And it was also a good thing for her considering that she was wearing nothing revealing—after all, she didn't want anyone's seed except for Master Valentine's…if she got raped, there's no telling what would happen.

She continued to walk down the street, looking through all the shops with Sephiroth strapped to her back, and Miyuki walking in front of her. The little black chocobo looked around the trees before getting closer to her new friend. It would be eight more minutes of walking before Yuffie finally made it to the park. As soon as she arrived, she bumped into someone and fell on her ass—fortunately for young Sephiroth. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw another woman in front of her—she was an auburn-haired beauty with red eyes that had a slight tint of brown in them. Her skin was smooth, and her slender body type would have had many heads turning—although something about her seemed very familiar, as if they had met before.

"I'm sorry about that Miss," she said, helping Yuffie up, "but I'm here to visit someone. Would you please be so kind as to direct me to Nibelheim Way?" Yuffie knew that she had to have seen her before, but at the same time, she didn't know this woman. Who was she? "It's eight minutes behind me," she replied, "is there something I can help you with?"

The redhead simply chuckled a bit. "No, nothing at all. I just came to visit my brother. He lives along there." Yuffie simply stared at the woman—yes, something about her was familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it…she just reminded her of someone…but she just couldn't place the name. "Well, I'm sorry about your little brother over there, but would you mind if I treated you to something? Maybe a drink or something of that nature?"

"Sure, a soda would be nice."

* * *

Midgar High School…

Vincent and Denzel sat in the treetops overlooking a scene where there were indeed six youths sitting around, smoking on the steps of the school, staking out the location for the past few hours or so. Denzel was given a special permission to be out here, and so was excused from his classes to help his mentor in identifying the thugs who were responsible for causing trouble. Vincent's Turk training, combined with his mother's ninja skills, made it possible to sneak around quietly…nobody ditches class in his school and gets away with it unscathed.

Denzel had given him a names list of the six students who were just about to take their punishments: Reno Edwards, age 17—wanted for twelve counts of cutting class (Vincent recognized his father Malcolm Edwards from the auction in which he bought Yuffie); Rude Jameson, age 18—always seen with Reno Edwards, where Reno is the speed, Rude is the brawn, wanted for the same number of cut classes as his best friend; Elena Schneider, age 16—a talented computer hacker, manages to blackmail most everyone in school (sans about 20% of the staff, including himself), wanted for seven counts of cutting class in addition to that; Lian Hua Tseng, age 18—the leader, he is wanted for planning many of the pranks that had been causing the most trouble in the school; Scarlet Jones, age 17—a specialist enforcer of the group, sometimes partnered with Rude, wanted for twenty counts of blackmail and extortion; JENOVA, age 18—Tseng's second-in-command, she is wanted for twenty counts of cutting class, sixteen counts of blackmail, ten counts of extortion, five counts of smoking on campus, and one count of openly and successfully sexually harassing a teacher (the victim was a female).

Vincent looked to Denzel, and gave him the hand signal to keep quiet. As soon as the message was understood, Vincent quietly dropped himself from the branch. He then sat near the smoking group of friends, listening in on their conversation. "Man, that principal sure is a dumbshit!" said Reno, laughing with Scarlet, "We've been ditching, and he hasn't done shit about it! Oh, we'll have some more fun after this!"

"Oh really?" he said, revealing his presence, "And what sort of fun may I ask?" Upon hearing his voice, all six delinquents looked in his direction with a look of fear upon their faces.

As Vincent continued to speak, the voice was dark, and his look was grim as he turned his head to glare at the six offenders with those red eyes of his. "Save your excuses. I won't put you in detention…apparently it's not a punishment for you if I do that. However, you are all going to do some cleaning up. For the crime of ditching class, and under my nose, you shall all be spending the whole school year scrubbing toilets in separate restrooms even with other students in the vicinity. If any of you should resume your criminal activities within this school, I will have to resort to desperate measures."

"What are you going to do, tell our parents to punish us?" Upon saying that, Reno realized his mistake in talking back when he saw that Vincent's glare was focused on him, and immediately, he was frozen in place as the stupid grin on his face fell. "No…**I** will be doing that **myself**…and trust me, you're not going to like what I've got in store for the six of you." Reno wet himself, Rude and Tseng simply sat there with their eyes trained on this scary man absolutely frozen in terror, but refusing to show it. The girls of the group however, all had dirty thoughts cropping up in their minds upon looking into those ruby-colored eyes, and then started to melt away into nothing with fear, arousal, and shame mixed up into their eyes.

Vincent's eyes were still trained on the perpetrators. "I could however, forego your punishments…under one condition however." Tseng simply stared in terror of the principal, before mustering up the courage to say, "What would that be?"

"I have noticed in your records that all your grades have fallen beyond redemption. If you can all turn them around, and at the very least maintain a B-average minimum by the end of the school year, then maybe I could get along with you on much friendlier terms. Because let's face it, you're only cheating yourselves of a head start on life if you don't get an education. Also, I want you all to start maintaining a good reputation in addition to a good average in your grades. If I hear from anyone that you've been ditching, smoking, cheating, or even blackmailing and extorting, I will have to fire Wedge, and hire all six of you to be the new janitors of the school. Am I clear?"

The six delinquents had nothing better to say—of the six of them, Tseng, Jenova, Rude, Scarlet, and Elena, all had grade point averages of around 2.5, Tseng being the highest at 2.8, but Reno, however, being the dumbest of the bunch, had an average of 1.9. It would be difficult for him to catch up, and so he would be a lost cause…however, they all knew that their principal was serious even though none of them had ever made the trip to his office—that glare of his was enough to send shivers down the spine of even the great Bahamut dragons themselves. All they could do was nod, and run back into the school, never to be seen again.

"Well, that deals with your bully problem," said Vincent, looking into the treetop, "and hopefully, they'll think twice before doing that again. Don't worry, if it worked on you, then it should most definitely work on them. But make sure you find alternative routes to solving your own problems before coming to me eh?"

Denzel started climbing down the tree. "I was wondering, how do you do that?"

"What?"

"That spooky glare thing…how do you do that? When you used it on me, it made a mess in your office."

Vincent sighed. "The most important thing behind it is that you have to have complete confidence in yourself, and utter concentration. If you have any fear in you, then it won't work—it's all in eye contact…the minute you show fear of any kind in your eyes is the second you're taking a beating. But to learn exactly what I've had to learn would mean going to a real hell and back…a hell worse than abusive parents…be fortunate that you have not experienced that, as rarely anyone can make it out of that and still be sane." The bell then rang to signal the end of sessions.

"Go on home, and forget about learning my death glare…it's not worth it. I'm serious, that trick will only be effective if you are still sane after witnessing that hell I was telling you about." With that, Vincent walked over to his motorcycle, and watched as Lucrecia walked out of the doorway, and towards him.

* * *

117 Nibelheim Way…

It was a good walk. Yuffie and the woman had quite a good chat on the way back to the house. "Well, this is where I live," she said, "me and two other people, as well as little Sephiroth here, as well as Miyuki, and three more new arrivals coming up." "Three more people?" asked the woman.

"Yeah…the other person, a lady, is having triplets. My 'landlord' is only letting her stay so that she can raise them. But we both pay our dues…"

"I'm sure you know that fully…given that the both of you are pets."

Yuffie looked at the woman with shock in her eyes. "P-pet? What are you talking about? I'm not a…"

The woman looked at Yuffie seriously, pinning her to the wall before massaging her left breast. "Yes you are…and a fine one too. Who would have thought that he would end up having pets in the long run?" The woman licked Yuffie in the ear, becoming even more aroused as the stranger started moving her fingers slowly down to her navel, managing to lock her in a kiss before screaming for help, and thus muffling Yuffie's cries from ever getting assistance. This was both arousing, and humiliating, as she was getting turned on by a woman—who did this slut think she was to be pleasuring her without her master around. The kissing continued until she heard the sound of a motorcycle parking in the driveway. And sure enough, Vincent walked on into the house, with Lucrecia in tow, absorbing everything that was happening.

The woman turned her head and looked at Vincent as he sighed. "Neechan, I know you're a bisexual, but that doesn't mean that you can unleash all your tensions onto my pets and try to take advantage of them while I'm gone. Besides, isn't it rude to be pleasuring a pet without the master's consent?"

"Awww, c'mon Vinnie, can't your dear old neechan have some fun with her? Besides, you know as well as I do that being your big sister allows me equal rights to having her to myself, although I do have more priority than you in this case due to seniority rules."

"Cissnei, either way, she is still my pet and so it's still proper decorum to be asking the master before you have your way with them regardless of age. Haven't you absorbed anything from mom regarding pets?"

"Oh all right, Mr. Prim-and-Proper I may as well…oh, it's you." Cissnei's voice had changed from carefree to disgust upon seeing her former sister-in-law. "How are you doing Lucrecia?" she said with her voice laced with venom.

Lucrecia knew who this woman was from the wedding ceremony. "I'm having triplets this time Cissnei, aside from that, I'm fine. How's Katana?"

Cissnei looked back at Vincent. "Vince, what is she doing here? Didn't she break your heart over that ugly butt-face Hojo?"

"She killed him while pregnant, and then turned into my pet. Don't worry—she's gone through the cleansing ritual."

"And I missed that? Ha! I would have loved to see your face in agony when…"

Lucrecia cleared her throat, hugging Vincent in such a way that she was able to trace circles on his chest while straddling him so that Yuffie could see. "If I may interrupt, it was not as agonizing as you make it sound…in fact, it was very enjoyable for me, seeing as I'd do **anything** for Vincent."

Yuffie looked on at that interaction. Oh no, that bitch won't be beating her! "Well at least I never **cheated** on him!" Lucrecia simply looked at her rival with hurt knowing that was true, but she was not backing down. Vincent noticed this confrontation, and gently pulled Lucrecia off himself. "It's good to see your zeal ladies, but Cissnei and I have some catching up to do. So if you don't mind, we'll be taking this conversation personally…but by the time I get back, I'd better not see any signs of conflict, am I understood?"

Both Yuffie and Lucrecia bowed their heads, and said, "Yes, master." With that, both Cissnei and Vincent went up to the attic. "So Cissnei," said Vincent, "what is your visit really about?" "What? I can't check up on my only little brother?" asked Cissnei with mock hurt in her voice, "I'm shocked! Actually, to be serious, I'm wanting to see how you're doing…what with that thing in your chest and whatever Hojo has done to you, it must be very taxing on you. I just wanted to see you Vincent, so that you don't try and kill yourself…we've already lost mom, I don't want to lose you in mind, body, or soul for that matter."

Vincent looked back at his sister. "Don't worry. Thanks to that jewel in my chest, it cuts the transformations down to a more controllable level. I won't transform until I will it to happen, and since then, I never have and never needed to do so…but even when I do transform, as long as that's in my chest, I can retain complete control of my body to a degree. Tell me, are you okay now? I mean that shithead did do unspeakable things to you as well…and being his boss at the time, I also especially wanted him dead for what he did to you. You may not know it, but I saw you there."

Cissnei's eyes were widened. To think that her brother knew what Hojo did to her all along. She didn't want to be reminded of the time that Hojo knocked her out by hitting her in the back of the head. When she came to, she saw Hojo stripping down after realizing that she too was naked. She kept fighting, but in the end, that bastard just went and got his way after hitting her in a pressure point. She never wanted to remember the humiliation, the pain of her first time being taken against her will, nor could she forget the idea now that her little brother had seen everything. "I'm okay now. As far as I know, it's become water under the bridge the minute he died. In fact, I also hated him for what he did to you…That was not a kosher thing to do, and so I decided to start the rebellion in retaliation for what Hojo did to us. It was bullshit that he got out of the trials due to there being no incriminating evidence on him, but I would have loved to see him killed. Tell me, how did Lucrecia kill that evil son of a bitch?"

"She told Hojo that he was having triplets, then he went berserk and attacked her. She then found his gun, and shot him several times. After that, she came running to me with her dad to turn her into a pet."

"Just as well…she deserves being a pet just for cheating on you with that fuck-ugly bastard. Just make sure that when you torture her, do it to the max."

"After she's had her babies, I'll consider sending you a video with hardcore S&M. Now would you like to stay? I mean it's a long way from Mideel, so I think it would be a good idea."

"I beg to differ Vince, it may be a better idea for me to go to a motel…don't you remember what today is?"

Before Vincent could protest, he came to realize that Cissnei was right…there would be a full moon tonight and it was in the springtime…not a good time at all for this to be happening. It would not be a good idea to let her stay. Only Cissnei, Heidegger, Hojo, and the rest of his cell knew his secret, but if Lucrecia and Yuffie had learned of it, there's no telling what may happen. They may even fear him and want to run from him. "I'm sorry Cissnei, I forgot—I lose control of my transformation when I'm hit by the beam of a full moon…I've uncovered some of Hojo's diaries, and I still can't seem to find an answer as to how to free myself of that monstrosity, or why I transform against my will in a full moon. If you won't stay here, then I won't stop you—nor would I blame you, after what almost happened."

"I'll stay for dinner then…since you offered…ah to hell with it! I said to myself that I'd spend time with my brother, and so I'll spend time with my brother!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely…it's been too long."

* * *

Later that night…

Yuffie woke up late at night, something didn't feel right. As she left her room, she heard a strange noise coming from her lover's bedroom. Looking inside, she saw that he was nowhere to be found, not even in his naked glory as usual and under his Wutainese silk blankets that were returned to him when Lucrecia came back into the house. She then decided to look for him, looking in the one place he could possibly be…the basement. As she neared the door in the kitchen wall, she started getting a bad feeling about it, and yet, she started getting aroused as she started getting closer. She immediately brought a flashlight with her, and started walking down the steps to the basement, taking care not to knock anything down and make noise.

She then heard the sound of grunting behind her, and she turned around to see her master clutching himself in pain. Yuffie ran to Vincent with the utmost in concern in her eyes, and pushed him over gently to get him into the proper position and try to comfort him. It was no use…he simply continued to suffer in pain before she saw what was going on…her master was sprouting red bat-like wings from his back, he had small horns growing on his forehead and pointing straight backwards, his skin had turned a dark bluish color, his nails had sharpened to become claws, and his beautiful blood red eyes turned into a bestial golden color that were looking at her weirdly…very weirdly. Yuffie was too frightened to scream, and too aroused at her master's body to be able to move and stop staring.

The thing that was her master leapt as soon as she turned to crawl away quickly—she could not escape now. Before she could scream for help, the demon grabbed her mouth, and positioned himself proper to penetrate. But before he decided to carry on with his intent to take her, he suddenly paused, and had a momentary flash before he flipped his prey over, and ripped the top of her pajamas open and started kissing her so that her screams of terror turned into moans of pleasure as he started playing with her vagina after piercing a hole in her pajama pants in the appropriate place using his clawed digits, and massaging her left breast causing her moans to gradually increase in frequency. Yuffie would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it—the demon seemed to retain Vincent's technique, as he broke the kiss, and started licking her down her cheek, under her chin, moved past her neck, and started flicking his tongue on her nipple and tracing his tongue back to her mouth to tease the other nipple before teasing her by licking up and down her abdomen. Each time the tongue got closer to her clit, she started wanting more as she felt his manhood start to harden almost to the consistency of a rock, for he had been straddling her from the very beginning.

Yuffie snapped herself back to her senses and tried to fight back—say no to this beast and rip his head away from her vagina. But looking at herself now, she started to wonder…did she really want to be saved? The reason she asked herself this was because instead of her muffled moans becoming 'no', she found herself saying 'yes' in a more animalistic voice, and her attempts to push him away turning to a tightening grip around his horned head with her calves and her hands pulling him closer and thus causing him to increase the speed of his licking.

At this time, her skull was pounding from the amount of epinephrine and norepinephrine pumping into her head and her bloodstream, and the amount of dopamine she had shooting around in her brain from his licking would probably have been equivalent to how cocaine and marijuana users felt when they got their high—this demon had become her drug…and she was desperate for more of the high when he pulled his head out, and exposed his throbbing cock to her face as he flipped her over again, and picked Yuffie up by her hips. Even in her state, she knew what was going to happen—she was going to be fucked doggy-style by this demon that was making her want him even more—this demon that was her master. She didn't care that she was nearly raped—she wanted to be fucked by this monster; she wanted to be fucked as if she were an animal in heat and so she grabbed her ass with both hands, and spread her pussy lips wide open.

From then on, it was simply instinct that took over as the monster penetrated Yuffie quickly and suddenly. She was sure that she was going to die getting doped out from the force that the demon used to enter her, and then everything from then on was slower and smoother, but the hard thrusts were still there despite his obvious intention to be gentler. With each ministration, Yuffie found herself moaning for more while each grunt from her simply accelerated the pounding she got from that horny devil.

It was near her climax when she heard the sound of a silenced gun ringing out, and the demon slumped into her back while hitting the walls of her vagina with a hard spurt of his seed. Yuffie looked around, and saw that the demon had his eyes closed and a dart sticking out from his left deltoid, and looking further up, she saw the source of the sound: it was Cissnei, holding a silenced dart gun equipped with tranquilizers. "Sorry about that pet," she said, giggling nervously, "I should have known Vinnie here couldn't control himself when in heat, although I really did enjoy the show despite it being my little brother and all."

Yuffie simply looked at the shooter while the demon transformed back into Vincent. Cissnei simply turned and paused to face the pet. "If you want answers as to what the hell just happened, then you may want to ask him about it yourself when he comes to…" With that, the sister of her master started walking up the stairs to get to her room, leaving Yuffie to pull out of her master, and drag him over her shoulders while going up the stairs…

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Neechan—short for 'oneechan', which is Japanese for 'big sis'.**_


	6. Loyalty

_**A/N: Vincent's not going to talk, but Yuffie will hear it from Lucrecia…she's been with him longer after all. And if you're not a fan of smut, then please don't read this.

* * *

**_

Vincent was still unconscious as Yuffie had dragged him up the steps and threw him onto the bed. "Did he transform again?" asked a voice from the doorway, revealing itself to be Lucrecia, and what was surprising was that she didn't look surprised.

The shock in Yuffie's eyes was still there. "How did you know about…"

"I caught him once—I just didn't tell him I saw that he was masturbating in that form. It was the hottest thing I've ever smelled at the time—a stronger manly scent from him than when he was human, it was like all kinds of spices cloying with your brain and making you even hotter, only mixed in with a trace of that fresh pine scent that he had when he was human. And that cock…well, I'm sure you've found out the difference yourself and subconsciously enjoyed it as he took you the hard way. But I tend to prefer him when he's in control and doing the nasty thing himself, rather than to wait for full moons in the springtime for him to be in heat."

"In heat?"

"Vincent won't say it out in public, but I knew from looking at him, and from what I've heard from Hojo, that he is a human experiment done during the war in Wutai. I heard that he was infused with the spirit of a demon, and that a materia was forced into his chest to allow him control of the transformation. He gained the title of Shinigami both as a Turk, and as that monster."

"And how did you know about that heat thing?"

"How else do you think I know of his patterns during the full moon and springtime? I tailed him one night, and then I kept watching him until April when he transformed during the night of a full moon, and he never realized I was there during his transformations—all he was doing was masturbate. Although, he once managed to catch me the next year, and it was when I found out why he was doing that while he transformed that I realized that he was in some sort of heat phase…we actually had to replace a door because of it…"

* * *

_117 Nibelheim Way, two years before Vincent's divorce…_

Lucrecia silently followed Vincent downstairs. It's been a year since she witnessed his transformation during a full moon. She didn't say anything…if Vincent found out that she knew his secret, then he would be ashamed of himself—it was like finding out that you are naked in public and have been for the past twenty one years. He already thought he was ugly as it was when she first married him two years prior, but what she saw was far from that word. She saw something beautiful, in a sense…those bat-like wings, those horns on his head, the increase in his bone and muscle density (yes, even his penis had increased in size)…to himself, he was naught but an ugly-looking demon, but to her, he was simply a strong and sensual angel of darkness.

She managed to open the door to the basement quietly enough to allow her to take a look at what was going on—Vincent was moaning in pain and discomfort as he started grabbing himself in the chest and doubled up on the floor. He then sprouted the bat's wings from his back and groaning even louder as his skin turned from his normal pale color to the indigo that indicated his transformation. His fingers and toes then became tipped in rather sharp claws and his mesmerizing red eyes turned gold with madness…Lucrecia knew that he transformed fully, but she noted that he was looking around…something that she had not seen him do before.

She then witnessed as he started sniffing the air…trying to track something by the smell. Lucrecia silently closed the door, and spread herself behind it, planning her next move. Just when she had the perfect idea, she was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw two arms punching through the door, the right hand grabbed her by the mouth before she could scream, while the left hand started feeling around her body. Once it touched her left breast, Lucrecia moaned into Vincent's hand as he moved his left hand on her breast in a clockwise fashion slowly and gently while maintaining a firm grip before bringing his hand up and running his index and middle fingers up her neck to her chin and switching hands before retracing its path using his right hand down to her right breast as he teased her right nipple and groping her with it in a counter-clockwise fashion, and breaking more of the door as he moved his right hand down to tease her abdominis rectis muscles before moving his hand down her pajama pants and felt around for her groin area. The next move was to slip his clawed hand under her panties, and slowly, but gently playing with her clit in a clockwise fashion, eliciting yet another moan of pleasure from her lips before reversing the direction and shoving his fingers into her vagina and moving them in and out while rubbing her clit in that same motion using his palm.

Lucrecia could not help it this time…as she kept moaning, Vincent just kept rubbing, and the faster she got closer to an orgasm with her voice, so did he with his motions. The minute she hit her g-spot, Lucrecia found herself getting weaker—her legs stopped supporting her as she fell to her hands and knees on her love juices when he released her. She almost yelped in surprise when the demon that was her husband simply smashed through the door using the holes he had created. As she looked on, she could see that a sharp-toothed grin had stretched on his face as he walked on out, and she was too weak to do anything else but crawl away—albeit slowly. Vincent got on his knees and simply pulled her in gently by her hips, bending over her gently as a bestial growl emitted from his throat beside her ear—freezing Lucrecia in place in the middle of trying to flee with both arousal and terror electrifying her spine before she felt it!

Her grunt of pain simply made him pull on out slowly, and then quickly shove himself back into her woman's hole. By the gods, she knew he was bigger than he was when he was human, but she just didn't realize how big…as she panted, Lucrecia wondered—was she refusing this interaction, or was she welcoming it? The reason why she asked herself this was because aside from crawling, she still had strength to tighten her vagina so that he could not enter easily, but he still did, and as she continued to try and stop his ministrations in the doggy position, she could not help but feel as if it was pointless…she was enjoying this sex more than she was refusing it, and she knew that this was true when he grabbed her breasts on the next ministration as he gently slammed his large and hard cock into her as an even greater surge of electricity from lust had shot up her spine and started filling her brain with naught but the drugs of her body; her endorphins from the pain of being taken with such a big and thick rod was spiking in its emission as his abs and his hips slammed into her firm ass, the increased speed in the shooting of her dopamine levels had her craving for him to go faster and harder and to ravage her in the best way possible so that she need not find a reason to cheat on him, and the epinephrine and norepinephrine in her blood just kept on amplifying the speed at which she got her high due to the dopamine in her brain. Oh gods! She was even saying "yes!" in an animalistic voice as she panted and moaned for more, demanding that he use her like the slut she was turning into, begging him to move harder and faster than he was already in addition to spanking her ass while he turned her into a cum dump…it wasn't long before he shot a very heavy load into her womb, causing her to shiver with him in orgasm—he seemed to be more sensitive to her state upon touching her, as he came inside her in synchronization with her orgasm. Before she could sigh in relief, she felt him slam himself inside her again as his cock went through more spasms, shooting three more loads into her overflowing pussy…she never had such sex in her life before, and although this felt good, she really missed her sweet and gentle Vincent, although that sick, evil, and masochistic part deep inside of her really wished that he would ravage her like this again the next year, even as she felt him getting hard from within her and ravaging her for round 2…

* * *

_117 Nibelheim Way, the present…_

Lucrecia was blushing as she had recounted this tale. She did not realize that her body heat had gone up upon reminiscing these events. "Oh how the dark side of me wished for him to rip me open from the inside out and sending me to the highest point in heaven—that size, that thickness, that hardness! Oh my god! It makes me so wet thinking back on it as we did it all night long…" As she spoke, her smile had dropped into a frown with a sigh. "It was only about half a year after that when Hojo invited me for a drink, and then got me to drink myself into a stupor that my treachery against Vincent began. I know, there's no way I can make up for what I did in the past, and I had no excuse for what I did—I betrayed a perfectly good husband over petty blackmail for a year under his nose, and set in motion a series of events that not only robbed him of everything, but also broke his heart into pieces that even I cannot fix. I do not expect forgiveness after that, but I hope to do my best to make him happier…I at least owe him that."

Yuffie looked at Lucrecia and saw regret in them. From what she could tell, her look that day in court when settling the divorce was sincere. She really did love Vincent, and she was ashamed of what she had done. Although that still does not forgive this particular treachery from her standpoint. "Well, I'm sorry that I've been teaming up against you with him in the past, and for that, you've my respect Lucy…but don't think that's going to stop me from being Master's most favored. I may respect you a little bit now, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because of that."

Lucrecia looked back at her rival. She had to admit…she has not lost that charm to make everybody happy. But nonetheless, she was right—and so she will have to step up her efforts if she wants to stay in the same bed as Master…

* * *

_The next day…_

Vincent sat around in his office—he felt severely stressed…but then again, that was to be expected after transforming…he hoped that his darker half was still satisfied with masturbation, although looking back the way that Sayuri and Kiku had looked at Vincent one night after first witnessing his transformation in heat, he compared it to the look that Yuffie had tried to hide this morning at the dinner table…it was a look of pure want and desire, mixed in with some embarrassment…not the look of love she had in her eyes so much anymore as it was dominated by an animal sort of lust…did he take her against her will? Judging from the looks of things he probably did—as he found himself tucked away in his own bed…perhaps he owes her an apology…

"Vincent, are you there?" asked Aeris over the walkie-talkie

"What's up Aeris?"

"Denzel is here to see you."

"Let him in then, would you kindly?"

The sound of the door opening filled the room as Denzel had walked in…the look of confusion on his mind was anything but concealed. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Valentine, have you ever been in love?"

That question just shot out of the blue, and made Vincent stop signing the paperwork briefly. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"I will tell you only if you tell me what it's like."

Upon hearing that, Vincent finished signing the document, and looked at Denzel carefully. "It's always different for everybody—for me, I felt my heart stopping and something pricking me in the back while in her presence, and then finally, I found myself following her without my knowing it every day. That's how it was like before my marriage…for you, it may be different. Why are you asking in the first place?"

"Yeah, well, I think I just got those feelings you described to me when I passed by Marlene recently."

Vincent looked at Denzel with suspicion. "How long has this been happening?" Denzel would not answer. "And you came to me to look for advice?"

Denzel's face was as red as a tomato at this point. "You don't have to tell me to do anything—just what she likes and what she doesn't."

Vincent sighed…young love was such a beautiful thing. "Okay Denzel, I will give you tips about what to do, but first, I want you to listen here, and I want you to listen well. Marlene is a rather sweet girl, but she rarely gets any boyfriends—and most of the boyfriends she gets actually turns out to be…for lack of a better word…assholes. And those self-same assholes have found themselves terrified to the core. So I'm going to tell you here and now…if you break her heart, then I'm afraid that Coach Wallace's wrath will be the least of your worries, am I clear?" Denzel knew that threat in his mentor's eyes well, and so he nodded—Marlene must be precious to him as well.

"Okay Denzel, all girls are different, but if you want to get into Marlene's good graces (or any girl's for that matter), I'd start with small talk first—test the waters and make sure you're on the same page before you actually move on into the conversation, that way you connect better. I'm not going to give you the answers because she can tell if you got the answers from me…so the best way to win her is to spend quality time with her…learn for yourself what makes her smile, and what makes her cry and you've one hell of a head start in the game—but remember, if you don't get rid of your cold feet soon, she'll go out with yet another asshole and you'll be stuck as just her friend…and I know you're listening in on this Aeris, so in exchange for this pointer, what I've just said does not leave the office—unless of course you want me to go on out and tell Professor Fair that you like his 'rock-hard abs' and 'strong arms', and other parts of the body that I as a straight man will not name."

The sound of Aeris falling down on her chair upon being found out permeated the room through the crack under the doorway, followed by her whimper of pain. Vincent sighed, walked towards the door to his office, and helped his secretary up while checking her body for any injuries. "Anyway, just small talk with her, and take things slow at first, but gradually up the pace a bit so that the two of you can go into a conversation sooner. When she starts letting you in even deeper, that's a sign for you to start taking the initiative and go in further…but remember to do it slowly—she still thinks you're a thug, but your grades and your behavior as of late are making you look better in her eyes…just keep it up. I don't want her to come back here crying about a new boyfriend that ditched her for some other girl…and I sure as hell don't want you to be the one who broke her heart, am I understood?" As soon as he found nothing wrong on Aeris, Vincent simply stood up. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Now get back to class…and remember…you break her heart, and I'll break you worse than Coach Wallace ever will."

* * *

_117 Nibelheim Way…_

Yuffie kept looking around at the personal ads…still no luck at finding a job. And not having a college degree really hurt her in the few interviews she had. Not only that, but she still kept thinking back to a night prior to today…when Vincent transformed into that…that…that meaty and hunky devil…every time she thought back to the way he was gentle on the foreplay with her, it tortured her with anticipation as she started wanting him to stop with the torturous foreplay, and get to the hardcore fucking…although she could have said no, but he made it feel so good that she wondered if it was rape at all…as she had heard that rape was not supposed to feel good at all. She started to move her hand down to her pants and under the g-string towards her clit to play with it…until she saw Miyuki walking around with Sephiroth laughing on her back, then she moved her hand outside her pants, and found herself determined to find a private spot—one where nobody would know if she had been masturbating…where?

It was then that she realized that nobody went down to the basement…and because the basement was sound-proofed, nobody could hear her moaning…yes, no wonder Master went down to the basement for his transformations. She then noted that Sephiroth was getting sleepy…what perfect timing! Yuffie picked up Sephiroth in his arms, and started rocking him to sleep in her arms—the minute she reached his room, he was snoring away as he tucked him into his little cot. Now she can go and release her sexual tension! But just as she was about to turn around, she felt a jolt go up her spine when she felt someone grab her from the mouth as they then gently slid an arm down her hips… "shhh…" she heard the voice whisper, and then she moved her eyes slowly to see that it was Vincent.

"I want to talk. You have time?"

Even after what happened last night, his voice still managed to turn her on, especially when she feels his breath on her neck as he whispers to her. "Lucrecia is at the kitchen as well, as I have something to say to the both of you." Nothing could stop her from getting wet now.

Yuffie and Lucrecia sat around at the table, and watched as Vincent got up, walked in front of them, and then knelt down quickly while bowing his head. "I am sorry for what I did last night to you Yuffie," he said, "it was unforgivable for me to do whatever it was that I did—whether or not I was in the right mind, I still raped you and Lucrecia. I did not want to tell you because I didn't want to scare either of you away. You two are the only thing that has brought me out of my dreary mood as of late, and if you both want me to send you to a more normal master, then I will understand. I have damaged you both beyond repair. If there's anything you want me to do, I will do it—all I ask is that you don't leave me…" Before he could continue to rant on, Vincent felt a gentle hand reaching down to his chin—as he looked up, he was caught in a kiss courtesy of Yuffie…her tongue play had gotten better as she twirled his tongue around in a clockwise fashion, then in counter-clockwise, and then teasing his tongue a bit more before returning to twirling his tongue back into the clockwise fashion and then breaking the kiss.

"I could never hate you master," she said, "in fact, I still love you even after what happened. I just didn't know what to expect is all. If you really want to make it up to me, then maybe I'll settle for a night with you alone…and you have to do _**everything**_ I tell you during the night."

"Nuh-uh!" said Lucrecia, "No way, you're not going to manipulate master like that. I'm onto you—you're taking advantage of his guilt to get him to favor you more."

"Like you wouldn't take advantage yourself! Trying to make me look bad when I'm being honest here? For shame! Although, are you sure you don't have such thoughts Lucrecia? Master…I want to switch places with you for once! Let me be in control for tonight, and I'll forgive this!"

"Well if she's going to do this, then I'm joining in with her!"

Vincent was not happy—he was getting annoyed with the fighting. "Ladies, please! I've wronged you both by taking advantage of you, and having sex with you on a nonconsensual basis. It's only fair that both of you get to punish me…so both of you get an equal say as to my punishment."

"Then maybe we'll have some fun…Lucrecia, do you still have 'it'?"

"Oh yes…"

"Meet us in your room at around 9, and we'll give you your due punishment…" "I'll make sure the two of yo don't regret this!" he said. He then ran around the house, ensuring that all things were done—paperwork was signed, dishes were washed, and clothes were dried. He would probably be asked to do this anyway.

* * *

That night…

Vincent sat around on the bed—it was roughly eight till, and nothing had happened yet. He was beginning to wonder what it was that the two of them had in store for him as he looked at the wall. He then heard the sound of the door opening, and in walked Yuffie and Lucrecia, both in tight black undergarments closing the door behind them…and Yuffie was carrying the riding crop that he used on Lucrecia the night of her cleansing ritual.

"You have been a bad boy, Vincent Valentine," she said, seductively while placing the riding crop under his chin to lift up his head, "a very bad boy. For that, you must be punished."

"But I…"

Before Vincent could finish his sentence, Yuffie cracked the whip on his thighs—due to his time with Hojo, Vincent was used to whippings…and a whip to the thighs may not hurt so much anymore, but it still frightened him.

"Did I say you can speak you bad boy? You are going to be punished for what you did to us. And so, this is our punishment to you: we are going to hurt you, and we are going to wrong you the way you wronged us!" As Yuffie spoke, Lucrecia went to work to bind her master's hands behind him before pushing him off the bed. While Vincent started getting up, Yuffie stepped on his head to stop him as soon as he managed to get to his knees.

"You're a dog, and dogs are not supposed to stand up, they're supposed to sit! They're supposed to roll over!" With that, Yuffie kicked Vincent gently so as to have him fall onto his back. The second she saw him land, she walked towards his head as she pulled her underpants down. Lucrecia saw the cock that she had fallen in love with…it was getting harder. She took the initiative and tied a ribbon around the tip such that nothing would be shooting out as Vincent grunted in response to that action.

"Be a good dog, and put that tongue into action!" So that was their game…they planned to do BDSM to him from the very beginning…perhaps this was his karma for the cleansing ritual upon Lucrecia. He could do nothing because he was tied down in the bedroom—all he could do was stick out his tongue while craning his neck forward, and started licking Yuffie's pussy lips, eliciting several moans from his pet. As he made his move, Lucrecia opened her mouth, and took his entire length into her mouth—this surprised him, as he had never known his ex-wife to take the initiative during their marriage, and yet here she was, giving him a deep-throat fellatio as he continued giving Yuffie a cunnilingus while she continued to moan in pleasure of her own volition.

It would be three minutes into the cunnilingus before Yuffie sprayed her love juices onto his face and Vincent came in Lucrecia's mouth, and then spraying his seed all over her face and her breasts as she pulled out. The next thing that happened was that Vincent found his hands untied as he looked on at Yuffie spreading her legs before him on all fours. "That's right you bad boy," she said seductively before spanking her own ass, "I'm your bitch! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

"Hey! I got him to come first! I deserve the priority here!"

"No way! He's all m-!"

Yuffie could not finish her sentence as she moaned from her master's penetration…he started slowly with his ministrations before bending himself over her, and grabbing her tits gradually and crushing them together as he started kissing her in the neck, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her mouth as he sucked on and continued to give her a hicky. It was as if he had turned into a sex-hungry animal, and continued to give her doggy-style angry sex by continuing to pound her harder and harder with each animalistic moan of pleasure that emitted from her throat and amplified by her open mouth… "Yes, yes! Yes! Ah! Oh gods, yes! Fuck me harder dog! Fuck me harder! Ah! Oh yeah! Rub those tits! Oh Leviathan, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Yuffie never finished her sentence, she never needed a word to do so…the orgasm that escaped her throat had done the job already as her master shot a very hot and heavy load into her—not like last night when he had transformed that's for sure, but she knew what Lucrecia meant when she preferred him normal…it may not have been as good as last night, but at least she had bits of Vincent there…the Vincent that she loved. The feeling of his seed sloshing around in her womb was always a welcome one to her …she was tired, but she was also content as she set herself up so that she was face-to-face with her master…she saw the dark look of lust in his eyes halfway controlling him, but she still saw him in there.

She then caught sight of him pulling Lucrecia gently by the arm, and then tugging her gently so that she lay on top of Yuffie while he pulled out, and started to penetrate Lucrecia. Yuffie may not have his rod within her anymore, but the feeling of his ministrations was too good, and Lucrecia's moans were also sexy, she could not help but to grab onto Vincent's body as he continued to pound at the two of them harder and harder before the three of them were locked in yet another orgasm while Vincent released inside of Lucrecia.

* * *

The sound of panting and the smell of sex was still in the room when Lucrecia woke up at midnight—in fact, there was still a fresh scent of sweat and pussy juice and man seed in the air as she found the source of this arousing smell. Vincent and Yuffie were both at it, and it seemed that there was more than just an aura of lust about her rival when she looked at her ex-husband as he pounded even deeper into her, kissing her shoulder, and then her neck, and then licking his way up her throat and letting his mouth find its way to hers. She returned the gesture by hugging his head to hers and locking them in a fiery kiss.

As she watched on, Lucrecia could not deny her envy as she was masturbating to this very hot scene before her, and she lamented that she would not have this kind of interaction with Vincent again. But this won't stop her from being his favored pet…she'll have to do everything in her power to pay him back for the happiness that she had robbed him of for the past year or so…the most certain thing that Lucrecia will be sure of is that she'll just have to remain loyal to him, because all things considered she at least owes him that…


	7. Mrs Gast

_**A/N: My apologies for the long wait…school was murder, and I was having a hard time getting my muse out…this was a short chapter, but I must ask that you read and review anyway…would you kindly?

* * *

**_

Three months later…

Lucrecia's body had the addition of a more spherical shape in her abdominal region—it was to be expected, after all, she was giving birth to triplets. Over the past few months, she and Yuffie had gotten along in much friendlier terms, but that didn't eliminate the fact that there was still a competitive rivalry between them. Yuffie still had a hard time finding a job, not only because of her incomplete education, but also because she was a pet…but that didn't stop her. She eventually came across a "Help Wanted" ad for a bakery—owned by one Ifalna Gast. As Vincent sat around in his office signing more papers, he reflected on how everything had worked up to this point, but before he could continue on with his work, the door opened.

"What's up Aeris?" he asked without picking his head up to look her in the eye, "Nothing much," she answered, with bafflement in her voice as she closed the door behind her, "except that I spoke to Yuffie Kisaragi just yesterday when I visited Mrs. Gast. Are you aware that she's a pet?"

"Of course I am, I'm the one who bought her."

The surprise in her eyes had matched her voice. "Vincent! How could you?"

"It wasn't like that. I found her in a pet auction the night that Professor Highwind took me out to the Golden Saucer. She was made into a pet by Don Corneo, and I just couldn't sit back and risk letting her experience abuse the second she was bought. On a different subject, she told me that she told saw you two months ago with Professor Fair, but didn't show herself because she didn't want you to see her the way she was. Anyway, I want you to answer me this Aeris, if you were in my situation, what would you have done? And if you were made into a pet, how would you feel if you had to confront your friends from school?"

Aeris looked down in apparent shame. "I'm sorry…it's just that she told me that she was happy even if she was a pet. So long as she's with the man she loved, she's happy. I don't know what came over me…it's just that I am used to you having all this pent-up sexual frustration and judging from what Yuffie has told me, you really do care for her as well. Do you love her?"

Vincent looked back at her. "Will this leave the office?"

Aeris nodded—it would remain a secret. "Then if you must know, my heart is torn between the two of my pets as it is. Yuffie must have told you that Lucrecia is also my pet am I correct? Truthfully, I feel love growing for Yuffie, but at the same time, my heart also belongs to Lucrecia—it's as if she's making me forget the fact that she betrayed me. I don't know Aeris, do you think it's possible for a man to sincerely fall in love with two women at the same time?"

"I think I can understand you…while I was still in class, I had a crush on both Professor Fair and Cloud. But since he and Tifa had gone away to university together, I found myself focusing on Professor Fair more than ever…I will forever thank the two of them for helping me to make up my mind. But for you, I think it's up to you if you want to decide who you love more."

The two looked at each other. Aeris was right—and after confirming that her boss was in his thoughts, she left the office, and sat back at her desk.

* * *

117 Nibelheim Way…

Yuffie had walked on back into the house. She was satisfied with her third month at work! She learned quite a bit from Mrs. Gast on the art of baking, although her job was to handle the cash register. From that aspect, it would appear that she was getting tutoring for baking some fresh goods, and handling flowers. From her standpoint however, Mrs. Gast seemed to be having a sort of melancholic look about her whenever Aeris walked in… not to mention that she was the spitting image of Aeris if she were in her forties or early fifties. Just what did she have to be sad about?

Well, she can't help it…maybe she'll find a way to cheer her boss up tomorrow. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked a voice from behind her, and it was one that made her spine tingle with heat—it was none other than Vincent hugging her from behind as he moved his head closer to her ear. "How was your day at work?"

Yuffie got a hold on his hand as it made it past her chest from the bottom of her right arm. "It was fine…Mrs. Gast taught me how to bake cookies! I brought my project here today! You want to try it?"

Vincent looked at her with happiness in her eyes, and Lucrecia walked in and hugged the two of them. "Why don't we all try it?" she asked, "I'm pretty sure that Vincent's tired of cooking for the three of us." Yuffie smiled as she reached into her bag, and handed one cookie to Lucrecia, and turned to hand one to her master—as she inhaled the air about him, she knew what Lucrecia said about his scent was true; he did smell like a fresh-cut pine tree. The two of them chewed on her cookies meditatively…and then they slowed a bit…

"These are fine cookies Yuffie," said Vincent, "even though this is Mrs. Gast's recipe, it is clear that this is _your_ batch."

"How do you know that?"

"When you are taught how to cook like the professionals, the first thing you are taught is how to appreciate all food like works of art. You must taste the masterpieces for yourself to see the difference. And I can tell that if you continue your tutelage under Mrs. Gast, you are going to be a great baker one day. Keep it up—the more of yourself you put into your baked goods, the more tender loving care that gets mixed into that recipe, the better you become."

Yuffie looked at her master, and Lucrecia returned the look along with him. It was then that she hugged the two of them. They had become her family in three months' time! How could she not hug them? "And I can think of something even tastier!" It was then that Yuffie jumped up and locked her master into a kiss—much to the surprise and envy of Lucrecia. That little brat! How dare she steal her kiss! Eh, she can still find something to devour, and find it she did—Lucrecia aimed for Vincent's neck at the jugular area, and started planting a hickey there, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his throat.

Yuffie's mouth not only tasted the buttery goodness of her cookies, but the taste of cinnamon emanating from her master—odd, he smells like pine on the outside, but he tastes like spice on the inside…perhaps this was evidence that his bestial side existed. This was the taste that she had been waiting for all day to have in her mouth…and she was going to enjoy it. The heat in her core had been rising significantly—the leg she was using to straddle him felt his manhood gradually rising. Yuffie was going to make the first move to please Vincent, but Lucrecia had already beaten her to the punch by swatting her hand away, and then quickly, but gently undoing the button to his pants, then lowering the zipper, and then finally pulled out Vincent's hardened cock. Her next move was to stroke it as she kissed him in the neck, as his moans continued to be muffled by Yuffie's mouth. She didn't care—his moaning was already making her wet and ready to have him fuck her brains out…she'll just have to time it just right if she wants to get on top of Lucrecia—and master for that matter…but now was a good opportunity for her to get down on her knees and listen to Lucrecia's grunt of displeasure as she started stroking Vincent's cock with her tongue, and then continuing to push her head forward to perform her blowjob. It didn't take too many strokes before he came in her mouth…her next move was to get back up and pull Lucrecia into a kiss while the two of them danced with their tongues to taste the seed of their master.

The two of them didn't hear his approach, but Yuffie noted that something was prodding her nether-regions and pulling her by the ass to touch cunt-to-cunt with her rival. She broke the kiss with a now panting Lucrecia and looked down to see Vincent's manhood penetrate between her thighs and dry-humping his ex-wife while poking Yuffie with the tip. She wasted no time—she pushed Vincent and Lucrecia into the wooden chair, and then started licking Lucrecia in the neck while Vincent did the same on the opposite side while bringing his hands up to grab the size 38E of Lucrecia's breasts while the backs of his hands felt Yuffie's size 36B rubbing against them while her hands moved to his ass and started rubbing slowly and with a firm grip. This only served to increase the speed of the dry-hump before the three of them came as Vincent fell backwards, serving as a cushion for Lucrecia to break her fall—she was having triplets after all.

Vincent was weakened by the release, and was starting to soften…but Yuffie was not having any of it…she was waiting all day for her serving of master-cum, and she was going to get her fill of it! And so she gently pulled Lucrecia off of her master, and shoved his manhood into her mouth to begin a fellatio—it ended as soon as she found that it hardened. Once done, she got up, she fitted his cock into her pussy and sat down in one quick motion—oh how she loved how big he was, the way that she always felt snug around him…it was like their parts were meant to fit each other. It was then that she lay in such a way that her head was over his right shoulder, and she began to whisper into his ear. "Fuck me like the slut I am."

Gone was the consistency of hard rubber, and in came the hardness of a concrete dildo in Vincent's cock…those words were what jumpstarted the action that would bring pleasure to Yuffie as she sat up straight. He started off with a few slow and rhythmic thrusts, slowly increasing the frequency of his ministrations. It was torture for Yuffie as he was gentle with each motion—and each thrust was as if it were threatening her threshold before she lets out the scream of an orgasm, and then the dam was getting closer to breaking as he started fucking her faster and harder gradually. It got to the point where he was pounding away at her like a jackhammer, causing her small breasts to bounce up and down in rhythm with his rapid ministrations. It wasn't long before the two of them came together as Yuffie let out her orgasm in a loud and pleasurable moan that ensured that Vincent remained as hard as he was even after he shot a heavy load into her before she fell forward with weariness wracking her body and pressing her chest against his. It wouldn't be long until he moved his head next to hers and returned the favor for the whisper with his own. "Turn around so that I can fuck you like the animal you are."

She did as she was told—she got up and pulled his cock out, turned her whole body 180-degrees while she got down on all fours and shaking her butt in front of her master. "What are you waiting for master? Come on in!" With that, Vincent got up, and started rubbing the tip of his cock against her nether lips up and down four times before he shoved the rest in while bending over Yuffie as she moaned in pleasure while he moved closer to her ear and grabbed her by her breasts. "I hope you're ready for the pain to come." With that, he opened his mouth, and placed a kiss on her neck…she simply started bucking her hips back while he slammed himself into her while continuing on with his hickey. With each suck on her neck, each rotation of her small breasts, and each ministration, she grunted and groaned in ecstasy. Slowly, but surely, Vincent's right hand moved from Yuffie's breast, and started trailing down her chest, across her stomach, and in between her hips until he found her clit. At the first touch, Yuffie's groaning became slightly louder, but each rub on that little bud made her buck her hips even faster. It wouldn't be long until the two of them came again. This time, it was enough to put Vincent down for an hour or so…and Yuffie joined in…

* * *

The next morning…

The rays of sunlight pierced through the window of Vincent's room. As usual, he spotted the two women he loved with their arms across his chest, and their legs straddling him. He sighed, he was happy now—and he would let it last. "Master, I have a question," said Yuffie, "you know Mrs. Gast right?"

"If you're speaking of Ifalna, then I know what you're going to ask."

She then looked up at Vincent with a quizzical look on her face. "Shortly after my tour as a Turk, I had two friends, both of whom were older women. One was Elmyra Gainsborough who was my high school teacher at the time, and the other would be Ifalna Gast. Anyway, one night a few years after I, as she was coming home, Ifalna was taken against her will by someone on her way home from the bakery that she now owns…I happened to be on my way back to my apartment at the time when I saw her assailant on top of her. By that time, it was already too late, for by the time I had knocked out the rapist and called the police, the assailant had what he wanted from her. Not ten days later, Ifalna found herself pregnant with a baby girl…a baby girl you know Yuffie. Even today, I wonder how things would have went had I come sooner—because shortly after Aeris was born, Ifalna chose to give her to Elmyra because she came from a poor family and could not take care of the child. To this day, Ifalna still feels bad about what she did to her daughter, but in hindsight, it was for the best given how Aeris turned out today."

Yuffie then looked and thought about what was said. "Aeris knows nothing of this does she?"

"No…and it would probably be best if she doesn't know. Even today, when not being professional, she calls Ifalna 'auntie'. She's happy now, even with what she got on her own two feet…which is why I'm asking you to do the same just as she has asked it of me to keep mum about this. You may speak to Ifalna or Elmyra about it, but not in front of Aeris."

She understood why…for as long as she remembered, Aeris was a happy person. It would not do to break her happy world…and she especially didn't want to take her away from Elmyra—from what she heard of the woman, she was barren, and could not have children…Aeris is not her daughter by blood, but her life is still made brighter by her presence.

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"No. As much as I wish to help my friends out of this situation, I can't—it's not even my fight to begin with. If I move in, I might break something, and so I'm hesitant to get involved. I try to think of ways to help them, but they always come to a blank, as no matter what I think up, I can't find a way to help them without risking damage to what they have as a family, and I don't wish to taint that happiness."

There was a pout on her face. It was then that Vincent comforted her before kissing Yuffie on the forehead affectionately. "I don't like this as much as you do, but there is honestly nothing we can do. All that we can do is watch on from afar and hope for the best."

* * *

**_A/N: And so we get more drama...hopefully I won't involve Aeris like this again in the future..._**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**ZariGS**

**Legionary Prime**

Kurogane7


End file.
